All
by Whiteowl1
Summary: LabyrinthPretender fic. Parker and Jarod find their way into the Labyrinth and bring Sarah with them. What will Jareth do? And who is the wierd guy with the goblins? Chapter 8 up! Finally. : This is it guys. Last chapter
1. Here we go again

Disclaimer:  
Jarod: Ann Parker doesn't own me, even though she wants to, or the rest of the goblins of the Centre.  
Ann: *to Jarod* nice touch with the goblins line. *Jarod smirks* *to audience* It's true, no matter how much I want Jarod, I can't have him...at least not in the legal way where I can make money. There are other ways *WEG*  
Miss Parker: *annoyed* Can we get on with this?  
Ann: *sigh* yes, yes we can. I hope you enjoy this little creation!  
  
Whiteowl: *pouts* okay, so I don't own Labyrinth...yet...  
Jareth: Of course not, I do, and I own you *smiles* as well  
Whiteowl: *glares* I have to go now and set the Bishie straight.enjoy the story!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"All's Fair in Love and War"  
  
By Ann Parker and Whiteowl  
  
  
Sarah set her bags down by the door and let out a sigh. School was over for the year and no matter how much she liked Icatha, she was glad to be out of school. "Dad, Karen I'm home." Sarah walked into the kitchen and wandered over to the counter. "What the?" She picked up a Speedy Gonzalez Pez dispenser and turned it over in her hand.  
"Aaaah!" Sarah let out a cry as Toby latched onto her leg, almost knocking her over. Sarah bent down and pried the nine-year-old off of her leg and into a hug.  
"Sissy," Toby squirmed. Sarah smiled and mused his sandy colored hair.  
"Where are Dad and Karen?" Though Sarah was getting along better with her step-mom she still refused to call her mother. "Is this yours Toby?" Sarah asked holding up the Pez dispenser.  
Toby frowned and gave her a weird look. "No, it's mister Jarod's. I'm too big for that kid stuff," Toby declared.  
Sarah dropped the Pez dispenser. "Jareth!?"  
Toby gave Sarah another odd look. "Jar-od. He's living with us in your room."  
"What! Toby where is Dad?" Sarah demanded. She had come back from college to relax before going back to Manhattan. Karen had told her things were a little different at home, and had asked Sarah permission to use her old room, but Sarah had no idea what this Jarod was doing in her room.  
"There it is." Sarah spun around to see a tall, handsome man walking towards her. As she caught a glimpse into his eyes she could tell he was very kind, yet childlike, but that didn't mean she would trust him.  
Sarah picked up the Pez from the floor and handed it to him, hiding a laugh. "You must be Jarod." The man smiled and nodded.  
"That's me. And you must be Sarah," he said as he held out his hand. She cautiously shook his hand while eyeing him suspiciously.  
"Sorry, Karen never mentioned you before," Sarah smiled weakly.  
"Mr. Twist is our boarder Sarah. He is staying in your old room," Karen walked into the kitchen with Robert Williams in tow.  
"So where am I supposed to sleep," Sarah asked with a fake smile plastered on her face. Just when she was beginning to like the woman she had to pull something.  
"You'll be sleeping on the couch downstairs," Karen stated, giving Sarah a look that told her this wasn't up for debate.  
"Fine. I'm going to unpack. It was nice to meet you Jare...Jarod," Sarah walked out of the kitchen and back to her bags seething. This was a great homecoming, she'd been ousted for a man who was addicted to little sugar tablets, and whose name was uncomfortably close to Jareth's. Sarah shivered; something seemed a little odd about him.  
Jarod watched the dark haired woman leave and smiled. There was something about her that reminded him of Parker. Jarod blinked, why was he always thinking about that woman? Jarod smiled at Sarah's parents, "I'm going to go to my room." He could hear Sarah muttering something under her breath as he headed up the stairs. He opened the door to his room and shut it behind him. It was bare except for a silver briefcase and duffel bag near the bed. Sarah's old furniture was still there and there was a box of her belongings in the closet. Jarod went over to his bag and got out a small red book and his patent red notebook. He flipped past the first few pages until he reached a piece of computer paper folded and glued to a page. Unfolding the paper, he quickly reread the posting on the Internet he found. It was an anonymous warning to all readers about the power of a little red book called Labyrinth. In his recent hunts for any link to the Scrolls he had accidentally found the message. Jarod had almost passed over the message, but something in it had caught his eye, and it intrigued him. Since he wasn't getting anywhere with the Scrolls, he decided to investigate the message and see where it led him. He had followed the anonymous letter back to Sarah, and spent the last five days getting ready for her to return back to her home. Jarod put his notebook down and started to leaf through the red book.  
"I'm just going to get my stuff." Jarod turned around to see Sarah staring at him. She looked pale. "Where did you get that?" Sarah pointed to the book in Jarod's hand.  
"I ordered it off of eBay. It's amazing what you can find there," Jarod held up the book and grinned.  
"Oh," Sarah went into the closet and attempted to get a box down from the top shelf. She was on her tiptoes, when Jarod reached for the box and lifted it down for her. Sarah glanced at him nervously and took her things from him. She moved to the dresser and emptied the drawers into the box.  
"So you have one too," Jarod commented. Sarah looked at him, and then at the book in her box.  
"My mother gave it to me," Sarah stated as she headed for the door.  
"If you like the book then maybe you'd like this too," Jarod walked over to Sarah before she could leave and handed her the Internet message. Sarah flinched and backed away from Jarod.  
"What do you want," she stated bluntly.  
"What you know about it," Jarod said referring to the book.  
"It's about a princess who wishes away her brother to the goblins, knowing that the king of the goblins is in love with her. She regrets wishing him away immediately and is forced to go through a labyrinth surrounding the goblin king's castle to get her brother back. That's all I know. Now if you'll excuse me," Sarah started to make her way out of the room.  
"That's not what this says," Jarod said before Sarah got through the door. Sarah stopped and looked back at him over her shoulder before continuing on her way downstairs. Jarod smiled to himself, she knew more.  
Sarah set her things on the coffee table by her and flopped down on the couch. She looked around at family room. Things were the same but she didn't feel like she quite fit in anymore. Actually, she'd been feeling like that a lot recently. Maybe she should take a trip back to the Labyrinth and visit her friends there, at least she felt like she fit in there. Of course Jareth was in the Labyrinth and any trip there would eventually lead to him.maybe a trip wasn't a good idea.  
Sarah looked up from her musing to see Karen walking by her towards the front door. "Where are you going?" Sarah asked quizzically.  
"Your father, Toby, and I are going out shopping for Toby. They're in car waiting for me. Why don't you stay here, your trip has obviously made you tired," Karen said and walked out the door before Sarah could reply.  
"Aargh!" Sarah screamed and threw a pillow at the closed door. This was great. She'd just returned from college today and they were leaving her with the weird guy upstairs who was asking about the Labyrinth. Sarah sunk into the couch, glowering, things couldn't get much worse.  
  
Miss Parker smirked to herself in the back of a black sedan. She hadn't gotten anywhere in finding out about the Scrolls or unraveling more about her mother and Jarod's mother together, but she had found a way to give her more time. "We have him this time," she said to no one in particular. Her new father had decided that Sidney and Broots wouldn't go with her on chases anymore, in case Lyle needed their help. That left her alone with a bunch of Sweepers. She needed to capture him. If she didn't, she would be "no longer needed" at the Centre. "I must get him," she whispered as the car pulled up to a white, two-story house. "You stay out here," she said to the men in black suits as she went to the door.  
"I'm coming! Why are people so impatient?" Sarah let out a sigh. She opened the front door just as the dark haired woman on the other side was about to knock again. Sarah plastered a fake smile on her face, "Yes, can I help you?"  
"Have you seen this man?" Miss Parker held up a picture of Jarod for Sarah to see.  
"Who are you?" Sarah asked suspiciously.  
"An old friend. We lost touch and I've been trying to. track him down." Parker gave Sarah an equally fake smile.  
"Uh-huh. Jarod's our boarder. He's upstairs, first door to your right," Sarah moved aside to let Miss Parker in.  
"Your boarder, right," she said with a sound of venom in her voice. "Thanks," she said, half heartily.  
"You're welcome," Sarah replied. She didn't really believe her story, but right now Sarah could care less. Sarah made her way back to the couch as the scantily clad woman made her way swiftly up the stairs and towards Sarah...Jarod's room.  
Miss Parker slowly turned the doorknob and crept through the door. She smiled at the site before her eyes, Jarod was dozing on the bed was a little red book at his side. She slowly made her way to him, leaving the door slightly ajar. She made sure her stiletto heels didn't make any noise as she crept towards him in her black leather mini skirt. When she reached the bed, she lightly sat down next to him. She stared at him, at how peaceful he seemed, even though she knew his heart wasn't at peace. His hair was in his eyes, reminding her of their almost moment in front of the fireplace at Ocee's. Oh how she had cursed that woman's existence when she came in the room with more tea. She sighed, deep down she didn't want to do this to him but she had to. It was the only way to survive. She shook off the tears that were forming in her deep blue eyes and stood up, pointed her gun, and kicked the bedpost. Jarod jumped up to come face to face with a silver gun. He sighed, the same old gun. How many times were they going to do this? Slowly he stood up, accidentally causing the red book to fall on the floor.  
"Nice to see you again," Jarod said sarcastically. Miss Parker just glared. "How many times do you think we'll do this?" he asked. Miss Parker sneered.  
"This will be the last time Jarod. I finally have you, you can't run anywhere." Jarod shook his head.  
"I wasn't referring to my almost captures. How many times will we be alone and not talk about what needs to be discussed?"  
"There is nothing to discuss," she hissed. Jarod sighed, why wouldn't she open up?   
"Oh yeah? Are you telling me, that night by the fire, that meant nothing to you?" he demanded. Miss Parker flinched.  
"Yes. Nothing, it meant nothing Jarod," she lied through her teeth. Jarod's face hardened. Knowing this wasn't the time to make her talk, he figured it was time to make an escape. That was when he noticed the red book at his feet and smirked. He kicked it at her, causing her to look down, and leaving him just enough time to grab her gun. "Damn it!" she yelled. How does he always do that?  
Sarah smiled; people had no idea how good the acoustics were in this house. This was going to be an interesting night.  
"Why Jarod? Why can't you just let me take you back?" she exclaimed, clearly losing her temper. She stomped on the floor and the book jumped by her feet. "And what the hell is this anyway? Labyrinth?" she questioned as she picked it up.   
Sarah's eyes widened, "Oh God no!" Sarah jumped off of the couch and ran for the stairs.  
Jarod sighed, "It's a book I've been reading, very interesting," he stated matter-of-factly. Miss Parker rolled her eyes and opened the book to a random page.  
"What is this crap? 'I wish the goblins would come and take you away, right now?'" she read out loud.  
"Noooooooooooo!" yelled Sarah as opened the door just in time to see the lights go out. Apparently the day could get quite a bit worse.  
"What the hell?" Miss Parker whirled around and came face to face with a very pissed off Sarah. Sarah knocked the book out of her hand.  
"What the hell were you thinking?! Do you have any idea what you just did?" Sarah yelled at her. Both women looked around wildly as laughter came from various places in the room.  
"What. Is. THAT?!" Miss Parker exclaimed.  
"The consequences of your actions," was the smug answer.  
"Oh shit," Sarah replied.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
And that is the beginning, what do you think? Please review! We hope to have more out soon, but the more reviews I bet the quicker we write! 


	2. Into the Labyrinth

"Well, isn't this nice," the Goblin King smirked. Slowly his eyes raked over the two women in front of him. He smiled appreciatively. "I've never   
had an adult wished away before." Sarah's faced burned and she glared at him.  
"She didn't mean to."  
"Oh really?" Jareth looked at Miss Parker. "Funny…where have I heard that before?" Sarah blushed.  
Miss Parker looked at the two in front of her and then turned to Sarah. "What the hell is he babbling about?"  
"Several years ago Sarah was in a similar situation with her brother," Jareth answered.  
"What situation? What is going on here?" Miss Parker demanded.  
"I wished my brother away seven years ago, just like you did now with Jarod," Sarah murmured. "You have to go through his labyrinth now to get Jarod  
back, or Jarod will be turned into a goblin in thirteen hours," Sarah looked at Jareth. "Have I left anything out?" she asked sweetly.  
"Labyrinth? Where the hell are we?" Miss Parker asked, now noticing that they were no longer in the room where she found Jarod. They were now on   
top of hill. Behind Jareth was a dead tree and the ground they stood on looked like red dirt. The wind here had picked up and all of them had that   
windsweptlook.  
"We are in my world," Jareth stated proudly, "and that is the labyrinth." Jareth pointed to the immense structure below them. Miss Parker   
looked around her, taking it in. How can this be? Jareth smirked at the woman's confusion, then turned to Sarah. "Oh and you did leave something out,"   
Jareth stated to Sarah, before turning to face Miss Parker. "You don't have to go through the labyrinth," he held out a crystal in his hand.  
"No! She doesn't want that!" Sarah exclaimed, moving in front of Jareth quickly.  
"Why don't we let Miss Parker decide for herself, hmm?" Jareth asked. "Well, do you want it?"  
Miss Parker looked at the crystal ball in the man's hand. It was beautiful. "What does it do?"  
Jareth smiled reassuringly at Miss Parker, "It will show you your dreams if you want." Jareth started to run the crystal over his fingers   
hypnotically. "All you have to do is forget about Jarod and you can have your dreams. No more Centre, no more chasing," Jareth tempted.  
Sarah grabbed his hand. "She doesn't want it."  
"It's not your choice Sarah," Jareth growled. The two glared at each other and then looked at the other woman. "Well?"  
Miss Parker's head was spinning. No more Centre…her dreams. Wait? Forget Jarod! That just wasn't possible, she'd already tried. "Sorry, no deal.   
Not even you could get me out of the Centre."  
"Pity," Jareth sighed. "It seems you two have more in common than beauty. Very well, you have thirteen hours to solve the labyrinth before Jarod   
becomes my slave." Jareth disappeared slowly before their eyes after gesturing to a clock behind him hanging in the dead tree, half an hour was gone. Sarah  
was in shock, had Jareth just said she was beautiful? Miss Parker waved her hand in front of Sarah's face.  
"Earth to Sarah! What do we do now?" Miss Parker demanded. She was already growing impatient.  
Sarah blinked, "Now we solve the labyrinth and get your friend back." She headed toward the labyrinth, leaving Miss Parker behind her. Miss Parker  
ran after her, only to fall.  
"Damn these heals!" she yelled as she stood up and caught up with Sarah. Sarah smiled to herself. This was going to be one of those days. The two   
reached the gates of the labyrinth after Miss Parker had fallen only one more time.   
"What do you think your doing?" The women whirled around to see Jareth glaring at them. Jareth walked over to Sarah until they were a few inches   
apart. Sarah could feel her heart start to beat faster. "I don't recall telling you that you could go with her, now did I?" Jareth asked.  
Sarah swallowed, "I never asked permission, I'm going. Jarod was staying in my house when he got wished away and I'm going to help get him back."   
She looked at Jareth defiantly. Miss Parker watched as the two argued. They acted a lot like her and Jarod. Jarod…she shook her head to get rid off the   
thought.  
"Very well, you may," Jareth smiled at Sarah evilly. "I warn you this won't be easy, and Sarah I'd watch my back if I were you." Jareth turned   
around still smiling. He disappeared.  
Sarah shook her head and turned to Miss Parker, who was glaring at her. "Can we get going?" she snapped.  
"Okay, we just have to get the doors opened. Now where were they?" Sarah walked a little ways along the wall before stopping, "Here we are!" She   
turned to Miss Parker and smiled. "We get in here." As if on queue two doors opened inward into the labyrinth. Miss Parker looked quizzically at Sarah and  
the two entered the Labyrinth.  
  
Jarod was dragged into a large room and forced to sit in the circular depression at its center in front of a throne. He was surrounded by mishapened  
figures of varying heights, dressed in tattered clothing. Jarod heard different pitched voices laughing at him from the creatures. What was going on? The  
last thing he remembered was arguing with Parker and her reading a line from Labyrinth. In a few seconds, his face showed his realization. The place was   
real! That's what Sarah had warned about in her message. He sat up and looked around, it was just how he had imagined it when he read the book. A smirk   
formed on his face, knowing the Goblin King would confront him momentarily.   
"Now, what to do with you." Jarod turned around to see a strange looking man lounging in the throne, one leg thrown over an armrest. The man wore   
black tights and a creme colored shirt with a black vest over it. Black leather boots and gloves finished the outfit. His hair was wild and light blond in  
color. On his chest hung a silver triangular medallion. He gave Jarod an odd look as he watched him. The first adult to be wished away puzzled him. He   
wore black jeans and a tight black tee shirt, somewhat normal attire for humans. Yet he had a plastic toy in his pocket and also didn't seem frightened at   
all by what had happened to him. Rather, he seemed to understand exactly what was going on and he seemed to be enjoying it. He seemed naive yet   
intelligent, a puzzle for the Goblin King to solve on his own.  
"Well, if it isn't the Goblin King," stated Jarod with a smirk. Jareth just looked at him blankly. "A pleasure to meet you, my name is Jarod…but   
you probably already knew that."  
"Yes I did," Jareth made himself sound bored. He looked at Jarod for a moment and frowned, placing his chin in a gloved hand, "What am I going to do  
with you. You're far too old to turn into a goblin. Yet I cannot allow you wonder free."  
"Do with me? You sound as if Miss Parker, and I'm assuming Sarah, have already failed. I think you doubt those two a little too much," retorted   
Jarod. "I think they can solve your labyrinth. In fact, hasn't Sarah already done it once before?"  
Jareth looked at Jarod startled. "Yes she won once," he said coldly, "I don't plan to let her repeat that victory though. Miss Parker was much   
better off by herself, but now that Sarah is there... I won't hold anything back. And I don't plan to underestimate them." He sneered, "This time Sarah,  
things will be quite different indeed."   
Jarod smiled to himself. He had a feeling that Sarah's victory had really got under Jareth's skin. Although, he detected that it was more than just  
the victory itself that annoyed him. "Oh really? What do you have in store for them exactly?"  
Jareth raised an eyebrow, "Now why would I tell you that?" This man was beginning to get on his nerves. The children never asked so many questions,  
or acted so cocky. They had played with the goblins or cowered, leaving him alone to play his game.  
Jarod smirked, he had great faith in Miss Parker's abilities, since she was a pretender also, but wanted to test them. "Because, I could help you   
make things a little more...interesting..."  
Jareth turned towards Jarod, "Oh really? And how would you purpose to do that?" He sounded only halfway interested, more like he was indulging the  
pretender, "and why would you want to make things more... interesting, hmm?" Jareth eyed Jarod skeptically.  
Jarod smiled. "Well..."  
  
"God damn it!" yelled Miss Parker, she had fallen for the fifth time already. "That's it!" She took off her stiletto heels and began to walk on the  
path bare foot. "Ugh, my brand new shoes, now ruined. Where the hell are you leading us anyway?" she demanded from Sarah, who was a few feet ahead of her.  
Sarah glanced over her shoulder at Miss Parker. "We're going to find a friend of mine. He helped me before and it will save us time. I know he's   
around here somewhere." Sarah bit her lower lip and scanned the walls of the passage again. Like last time, they had entered into a straight passageway   
with eye linchen covering the dark walls, and leaves and tree branches strewn about the path. And once again the passage went on in both directions without  
seemingly having any turns or openings in it.  
"Ello?" Sarah stopped abruptly and turned towards a small creature on a ledge in the wall.  
She smiled at the blue worm. "Hello, how's the misses?"  
"What the hell? A talking worm?" asked Miss Parker and she bent down to get a closer look.  
"Ello," the small worm greeted her pleasantly.  
Sarah smiled at the look on Miss Parker's face and then turned back towards the worm. "It's nice to see you again. This is my friend, Miss Parker.  
She wished away her friend and we are going to get him back. Do you know if the opening is still here?" Sarah pointed to the wall across from them.  
"Yeah, it's there. But won't you come inside first and meet the Misses this time?"   
Sarah shook her head sadly, "No I'm afraid we can't spare the time."  
"All right, but remember don't go to the left, never go to the left. It would have lead you straight to that castle last time."   
"What! But, but," Sarah sputtered, "That's where I was wanted to go! I can't believe this. I went through all that trouble, the fireys, the bog,   
and this leads straight to the castle!" Sarah turned towards Miss Parker angrily, "Come on where taking the left." She turned, and seemingly walked into   
the wall then turned left and disappeared. Miss Parker followed behind her, holding her shoes.  
"Wait!" the worm cried out, "I said it lead to the castle then. It don't anymore." He watched dismally, too late to stop them. "Who want to go to  
that place anyway, 'orrible place the castle, full of goblins."  
  
Jareth glanced away from the crystal and at Jarod. Jarod was looking intently at the two women in the crystal's depths. The boy's plan was working  
quite well, of course Jareth had made a few modifications to it. There were some things Jarod did not know about the Labyrinth. Jareth smiled to himself,  
he had to admit the boy was smart though. Perhaps having Jarod around the castle would be nice afterall. Jareth looked back towards the crystal in time to  
see Sarah explode at the worm. He sneered and Jarod smiled. Poor Sarah had no idea what she was about to walk into. For that matter neither did Parker.  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
What do you think? We'll try and get the next chapter out soon. And remember the more reviews the quicker we write! 


	3. Falling

"All's Fair in Love and War"  
  
By Ann Parker and Whiteowl  
  
  
Sarah stalked ahead of Miss Parker down the left corridor still angry at what the worm had told her. She started to slow down as she saw another  
passageway up ahead and turned her head to tell Miss Parker. "We've got a cross up ahead, which way do you want to go?" Suddenly, Sarah felt her foot slip,  
and glanced down. Her eyes widened, there was no cross only a chasm that went straight down for about a hundred feet. The worm's words came back to her,  
"Don't go that way, never go that way." Sarah caught her balance and backed away from the chasm. Right into Miss Parker behind her.  
"Hey, watch it!" yelled Miss Parker, shoving Sarah forward and right down into the chasm. Miss Parker's eyes grew wide as she saw Sarah disappear.   
"Shit! What the hell happened?" she exclaimed as she ran to the edge of the chasm to see Sarah falling. Then in a blink of an eye she saw Jareth   
underneath Sarah and catch her. "What is going on?" she yelled somewhat angrily at Jareth. She felt he was up to something.  
"Falling for me are we?" Jareth shot the girl in his arms one of his famous smirks.  
"Put me down" Sarah commanded. Jareth shrugged and dropped her.  
"That better?" he asked dryly, cocking his head to one side and pursing his lips. "You should really be more careful. Next time I may not be here   
to catch you and you could get hurt." Sarah just ignored at him as she got up and looked around. The chasm she thought she'd fallen into was really a deep   
hole. It was about six feet by six feet with smooth dark rock walls. "There's no way back up." Sarah spun around and came face to face with Jareth.   
"Perhaps I could be of service?" he grinned wickedly. Sarah didn't even want to know what he was offering. She tried to move past him but Jareth's arm shot  
out pinning her against the rock wall. Sarah gulped, she couldn't think straight with him this close. "Well?" Jareth asked, his voice coming out as a low  
pur. Sarah shook herself, she'd been staring into his mismatched eyes. They always mesmerized her.  
"I think I can find my own way."  
"Oh really?" Jareth lifted an eyebrow.  
  
Miss Parker watched intently the scene below her. "Boy do those two really like to argue. Yet I can see they like each other, so why fight?" she  
asked herself.  
"Shouldn't you be asking yourself the same question?" came a voice behind her and she spun around. She came face to face with Jarod.  
"Jarod...what are you talking about?" she asked, pretending to be clueless. She knew exactly what he was talking about. He was referring to the   
tingling sensation that she felt whenever she was in his presence. It was for that feeling that she continued the chase for him. Not that she planned on   
ever admitting that to him.  
"You know exactly what I'm talking about" he said, appearing behind her and causing a chill to go done her spine.  
"What? How?" she asked confused. "How did you do that?"  
"A gift from his majesty. You didn't think Jareth would let you win this easily, did you? You get me, you win," he said, now leaning against the   
wall to the left of her. After a second, Miss Parker figured it out.  
"Great, just what I need. Holographic images of you to add to this mess," she stated sarcastically.  
"Yes but the images are very realistic," he purred into her ear. She swore she could feel his breath on her cheek and his hands on her waist. She   
spun around to snap at him only to find that he had disappeared.  
"Damn it!" she yelled.  
  
"Besides, why would I need your help? I beat you, remember?" Sarah asked sweetly. Jareth glared at her.   
"Oh yes, I remember," he stated softly. Sarah flinched, his eyes were cold. "I was generous then, Sarah, this time," he leaned in so that his   
lips were almost touching her ear. Sarah let out a startled gasp. "This time, I will be cruel. It seems you are bent on defying me a second time."   
Jareth turned away from Sarah. She shivered, feeling cold now that he wasn't close to her anymore. Jareth turned back to face her. He looked at her   
haughtily, "But I'm not the only cruel one am I?" He reached out a drew the back of one gloved hand across her cheek. Sarah froze. "Such a cruel girl.   
Perhaps we're not so different after all." Then he turned and disappeared. Sarah stared at where he had been in shock.  
  
"Sarah! Earth to Sarah!" yelled Miss Parker. Sarah snapped out of her gaze and looked up. Parker felt hands on her waist again, pushing her   
forward. She fell into the hole landing on her ass. "Ow! You could have caught me!" Parker glowered at Sarah. Parker stood up and brushed herself off.  
"Damn it, I ripped my skirt."  
Jarod's head appeared over the edge of the hole. "Really!" he sounded interested. Parker's head snapped up.  
"Why the hell did you push me?! I'm trying to get you out of here."  
"And take me back to the Centre? I don't think so. Besides I didn't push you, he did." Jarod pointed to Jareth lounging beside him.  
Jareth looked at Sarah and flashed her a smile, "You looked lonely down there." He smiled devilishly, "You have twelve hours and fifteen minutes."  
"Good luck," Jarod added. The two vanished.  
  
Ten minutes later:  
"So how do we get out of here?" Parker asked. Both women had sat down after trying to think of a way up. And failing.  
"I have no idea."  
"What!? I thought you did this before!"  
"He didn't leave me in a hole last time," Sarah retorted.  
Parker stared at her shoes. "Was Jareth wearing heels?"  
Sarah blushed. "Um, yes. He always does."  
"Does he always wear tights too?"  
"At least he doesn't carry around a PEZ dispencer!" Sarah snapped.  
"You have your childhood stolen from you and see what happens!"  
"You...what?" Sarah looked at Parker.  
"Nevermind. But seriously why does he wear tights? He does realize that... nevermind I know why he does."  
"Huh? What do you mean?"  
Parker just looked at her. "Are you kidding me? Are you telling me you've never realized what that...um...shows off?"  
Sarah blushed and stared at the floor. "I was fifteen."  
"So? I would have."  
"So, um how are we going to get out of here?" Sarah asked, desperatly wanting to change the subject from Jareth's tights and what they accentuated.  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Whiteowl: Hehe. This is what happens when one of us gets hyper.  
Ann: *sacastically* Wonder which one that was?  
W: Hmhm, cabin fever is a wonderful thing.  
Ann: Uh huh. Anyway, sorry for the short chapter but we felt it was best to leave it here. Hope you enjoyed it anyway!  
Both: Remember the more reviews the faster we write.  
  
  
Um, any ideas on how to get them out of the hole? We'd appreciate it. Ja ne! 


	4. Things Aren't What They Seem

"All's Fair in Love and War"  
Chapter Four: "Things aren't what the seem"  
By Ann Parker and Whiteowl  
  
The two women sat exhausted in the hole. They had been in there for twenty minutes now. Miss Parker leaned against the wall and slid down to sit. She looked at the other woman.  
"You know, for someone that has been here before, you aren't very helpful," she stated bluntly. Sarah glared at her.  
"I could have left you with Jareth. Is that what you want? I'll call Jareth and leave you two here alone," Sarah retorted. Miss Parker paled.  
"Um...never mind," replied Parker as she stood back up, dusting herself off. Sarah smirked.  
"Thought so."  
"Still, how do we get out of here!?" she practically yelled. She slammed her fist into the side of the hole, and fell through the wall. Sarah   
looked at where Miss Parker had been.  
"Damn it! There's another false wall." Sarah strode across to where Parker had been and walked into the wall. A very solid wall. She staggered   
backwards, clutching her head. "What the? Parker got through here so what's going on? What are you up to Jareth?" Sarah looked up, fully expecting to see  
Jareth above her, smirking. Instead there was nothing but the walls of the Labyrinth. "So you really are going to make this harder aren't you? No help   
this time, not that I need it."  
  
Looking around, Miss Parker pushed herself up off the ground. Again. She had fallen flat on her face when the wall in front of her had disappeared.  
She was really getting annoyed with this falling business. She looked down at her clothing, which she was sure she was going to have to throw away after   
this. They were covered in dirt that appeared to sparkle. In fact everything seemed to sparkle, including the trees of the forest around her.  
"What the---?" she cut herself off when she heard rustling noises all around her. Parker jumped back as a pink hand dropped out of a tree in front   
of her. She stepped towards it, curious. As she got nearer, Parker instinctively reached for her holster. It was empty. "Damn Jarod." She bent down to   
pick up the severed hand.  
"Hey lady that's my hand!"  
"Yeah! That's his hand!"  
Five pink ape-like things dropped from the trees surrounding Parker.  
One of them addressed her, "Hey lady you're only allowed to pick up your own hand."  
"That's a rule."  
"Yeah, now we get to take your hand!"  
The five were slowly converging on Parker. "What the HELL are you?" she yelled.  
  
Jarod watched the scene in front of him and gulped. As much has he wanted to "play" with Miss Parker, this was going a little too far. He turned to  
Jareth, who seemed quite amused by Miss Parker's predicament. "Isn't this going a little too far?" he asked.  
Jareth looked up from the crystal. "I thought you wanted to make things interesting. Sarah dealt with them and more and she survived the experience  
without being traumatized. Besides Parker's in no real danger," Jareth raised an eyebrow, "Why are you so concerned?"  
Jarod blinked at the question. He never expected the Goblin King to ask that sort of question. "Because I---" Just as Jarod was about to answer a   
bullet buzzed over Jareth's head, hitting the vulture in the crown above Jareth's throne.  
Jareth jumped and got out his throne, looking at the now dead bird. "Bloody hell! What happened?" He whirled around, glaring at everyone in the   
throne room menacingly. The goblins moved about to reveal a small goblin holding a silver gun in his trembling hands. Jarod's eyes grew wide.  
"So that's were it went!" he exclaimed, leaping forward and pulling it out of the goblinís hand.  
"Give that here," Jareth ordered, taking the gun away from Jarod. He looked disdainfully at the gun in his hand. With a flick of his wrist the gun   
disappeared. Jareth turned towards Jarod coolly. "Why, may I ask, did you have a gun?"  
"It isn--wasn't mine. I stole it from Miss Parker right before I ended up here. One of the goblins must have picked it up," Jarod replied, not at   
all threatened by the glare he was receiving from Jareth. Jareth looked at Jarod for another moment before flopping back into his throne, one leg thrown   
over the chair's armrest.  
Jareth sighed and looked at Jarod. "If there are any more accidents I'm afraid I'll have to restrict you to more secluded rooms. Do you   
understand?"  
Jarod simply nodded and sat back down, looking at the crystal with Miss Parker in it. He watched as the fireys tugged and pulled at different parts  
of Miss Parker's body. He flinched as they reached for her head. "What exactly are they doing?" he questioned, getting worried for Miss Parker's safety.  
Jareth glanced at the crystal, "They're trying to take her head off," he stated, sounding bored.  
Jarod's eyes widened at this statement. "What?! Then get her out of there!"  
Jareth just looked at him, "And why would I do that? Isn't this interesting enough for you? Or could it be that you care for her?" He flashed   
Jarod a condescending grin.  
Jarod opened his mouth but decided to shut it. "What fun is it if she gets killed? This isn't what I had in mind when I said 'make things   
interesting.'"  
At this Jareth raised an eyebrow. "Oh really? Then what did you have in mind?" A sly smile appeared on Jarod's face.  
"Well..."  
  
Jareth leaned against a tree, watching the fireys torture Miss Parker. Two of the pink creatures were jumping around her cheering, while the other   
three were tugging at her head. "Ay, we got another with a weird head! Was is up with you people?"  
Jareth smirked; Miss Parker obviously had her hands full. When she managed to get one of them off, another took his place. All Miss Parker had   
really managed to do was rip her skirt further. Jareth sighed, as much as he was enjoying this he had to stop it. He pushed off from the tree, towards the  
group.  
"Well, what have we here? Enjoying yourself Parker?" He smiled at the fireys, "Having fun?"  
"She picked up his hand," one of the fireys whined, "so we getta take something."  
"Yeah that's the rules." The fireys started to back away from Parker and Jareth.  
"And who makes those rules?" Jareth's eyes narrowed.  
The fireys looked at each other blankly. "You?" one of them returned.  
"Good," Jareth sneered, "now leave." The fireys scampered away into the trees. Jareth turned to Miss Parker, smiling. "I trust they didn't hurt   
you?"  
Parker finished dusting herself off, again. She inspected her skirt and groaned. "Damn it! It ripped again! Boy is Jarod going to pay for this!"  
Once she was done she finally acknowledged Jareth's presence. She raised an eyebrow, suspicious of the man before her and his cocky grin. "Why do you   
care?"  
Jareth moved towards Parker until he was right in front of her. "It wouldn't do if you were hurt. What's the fun in that?" He stepped back and   
looked Parker over, "Now about that skirt," Jarth's hand lightly brushed the hem of Miss Parker's skirt, "I'm sure a change of clothing could be arranged."  
A slight smile appeared on Miss Parker's face. "Possibly."  
  
"Ugh! When I get out of here, I'm going to ram one of those crystals down his throat!" Sarah sat back against the wall of the hole, pouting. She   
was thirsty and her fingers were bleeding from trying to climb the walls. Sarah wrapped her arms around her knees. "What's the point of being here, if   
I'm stuck in a hole. Is this your idea of revenge? If it is, it stinks." She glared at the wall across from her, half expecting it to respond. When it   
didn't she mumbled to herself, "I think I liked the oubliette better."  
"That could probably be arranged if you like." Sarah looked up, annoyed.  
"Aren't you supposed to be at the castle?" she asked angrily to the man at the top of the hole.  
"Well, yes, but I'm not now am I?" Jarod retorted sarcastically, crouching down to peer at Sarah.  
"Does Jareth know you're out?" she looked at him skeptically.  
"What the Goblin King doesn't know won't hurt him," Jarod replied with a look of mischief on his face.  
Sarah laughed. "I like you. But why are you here?" she asked.  
"To get you out of this hole." Jarod smiled as he stood up.  
"And just how are you planning to do that?"  
Jarod smiled and held up a long rope in his right hand. "With this."  
  
~~~~~  
  
Ann Parker: And that is chapter four, everyone! Hope you liked it!  
Whiteowl: Yeah, and to those that might be confused. The thing to remember with this chapter is its title: "Things aren't what they seem." And if you   
still don't get it, go watch Labryinth again! Heck, even if you do get it go watch it again! *sigh* Jareth...  
Ann: -_-** And if you still don't get it, then go watch some episodes of Pretender! *sigh* Jarod...  
Whiteowl: Oh I see how it is, you can sigh over your bishie but I can't? Well :p  
Ann: Okay, calm down hon. We can both dream about our bishie. Hey, maybe if we think about them long enough they will appear!  
Whiteowl: Okay!   
*both dream about bishie*  
*Jareth and Jarod appear*  
Jarod: *looks around confused* What the? How did I get here? This isn't the Centre, is it?  
Ann: Nope! *glomps Jarod* You'll be safe here!  
Jareth: *looks around annoyed* What is going on? Who are you people and where am I?  
Whiteowl: eeee! *glomps Jareth* You've finally came!  
*Jarod and Jareth both sweatdrop*  
Ann: See, I told you it would work! *Whiteowl nods* Okay, everybody now send us those reviews!! Ja ne!  
Whiteowl: Bye! Tune in next time for more episodes of authoresses and bishie. 


	5. Temptation and Frustration

Disclaimer: See Chapter One...  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"All's Fair in Love and War"  
Chapter Five: Temptation and Frustration  
  
By Ann Parker and Whiteowl  
~~~  
"What the hell is this?" Parker looked down at her skirt and then glared at Jareth.   
  
"I think it suits you," his eyes raked her form, "quite well." The skirt hugged her every curve and flared out at   
the bottom, near her ankles. It would be fun trying to get through the labyrinth in this thing. However, she did   
like the silver color, not that she would tell him that. "Don't you like it?" He smiled at her wickedly. Miss   
Parker gave him a glare that would have made most people step away from her, but like Jarod it had no effect on him.  
Instead, he stepped forward. Miss Parker was tempted to step back, the man really had no concept of personal space,  
but she held her ground. "Well?"   
  
"Well what?" Parker snapped back at him.   
  
"Don't you want to thank me?"   
  
"For what?"   
  
Jareth chuckled and stepped back, "You and Sarah are more alike than you know. Oh, and you may want to hurry, time   
is running out." With that he disappeared, leaving Miss Parker alone, still wearing the silver skirt.   
  
~  
  
Elsewhere, three men sat at a circular table, watching a fourth pace angrily in front of them. Behind him stood a   
large opaque screen on a wall. On the screen was Miss Parker in her new skirt, trying to figure out what to do next.  
The pacing man growled at it, baring sharp teeth.   
  
"The Goblin King must not be allowed to interfere any further. The chosen ones' destinies are already set in our   
scrolls and we can not allow this...this man to throw them into chaos." He slammed the flats of both palms against   
the table as he finished speaking. The others sat quietly and watched him.   
  
When they spoke, it was with one voice, "We agree, do as you wish to put the chosen ones' destinies back on the   
correct path."   
  
The man standing grinned fiercely, "With pleasure. I did not write the scrolls for this to happen." He bowed to the   
three in front of him before turning to leave. On the screen, Jarod disappeared as Sarah pulled herself out of the   
hole.   
  
~  
  
"Thanks," Sarah looked up as she pulled herself over the edge of her prison. Jarod was no where to be seen. "Where?"  
She glanced around but finally gave up and turned to the path at her side. If she was going to find Parker, she had   
a lot of ground to cover.   
  
Quickly, she jogged down the path, once again it was a straight line and she studied the wall opposite the one   
Parker and she had gone through, but this time she could find no hidden passages. She was so focused on the wall   
that she didn't notice the changes under her feet. The stone had changed to a rough gravel and then to dirt. The   
wall opposite the one she was concentrating on had gradually moved farther away as she traveled, until it was no   
longer in sight. Then her wall stopped all together and Sarah halted, shocked. Mutely, she took a look at her new   
surroundings. There was nothing, an open plain of red dirt that matched the sky overhead. The wind kicked dirt up   
into the air where it danced like a demented cyclone. This was nothing like she was use to, there were no passages   
no choices of left or right. And as she turned around, she realized that the wall had disappeared. Sarah turned   
around again, looking for any landmark to go by.   
  
She shook her head, forcing herself out of her shock. Then turned in the direction she thought she was facing when   
the wall stopped and glared at the sky, sure this was Jareth's doing. With a sigh, she started walking, while the   
wind blew more dirt into the air.   
  
~  
  
Parker cursed Jareth for what was probably the seventh time in so many minutes. The skirt was constantly getting   
caught on the underbrush of the forest and she had to take the time to untangle it because this skirt didn't rip.   
Magic, wasn't it wonderful. "I am going to kill him when I'm through with this...both of them," she muttered to hers  
elf. She continued on her current path, no direction in particular. She had no clue where she was going. "This   
place is definitely the worst location Jarod has ever picked," she said and then stopped walking. "Wait, I guess I   
picked it, grrrrr..."she growled at her own impatience. Then again, how the hell was she supposed to know that   
saying a line out of a book would cause this disaster? Sighing, she continued walking for what seemed like hours.   
  
"You better show your gratitude when I get you out of here Jarod." She paused, how did she expect him to do that?   
He seemed to be fine here and she had already threatened to take him back the Centre after this. What she really   
wanted to do was... "Ugh," she growled at herself. She won't allow herself to admit what she wanted. She cursed   
herself as she walked, distracting her from the drastic change in her surroundings. It was still a forest but it   
was leading down to a cliff. The path that was she currently on had many obstacles to maneuver around. The only   
problem was that she didn't notice them. She tripped over a root of a tree and began falling down the path. She   
screamed as she was tossed around, continuing straight down to the edge of the cliff.   
  
~  
  
"You have to let me help her!" exclaimed Jarod. Jareth yawned and glanced at the man before him, noticing the   
passion and concern in his brown eyes. What fun.  
  
"She isn't going to get hurt...badly. Why don't you just relax?" he stated, his amusement all too clear in his voice  
. Jarod growled at Jareth.   
  
"Please! Let me help her!" he pleaded. Jareth rolled his eyes. This man was clearly in love by the state of   
desperation in his voice. It was sad really, falling for someone that was clearly unattainable. Jareth blinked,   
noticing the flaw in his own thinking.   
  
"Just go," Jareth growled, waving his hand. He quickly sent Jarod to his love. Jareth called a crystal to him and   
sat back in the throne. Of course he would not have let the woman get hurt, where was the fun in that. A devilish   
smile crossed his face as the scene unfolded. They were really an amusing pair.  
  
~  
  
Miss Parker clung to the ledge, hanging from the cliff. She was cursing herself for not noticing the cliff in the   
first place. How the hell was she going to survive this one? The guys wouldn't let her die would they? She knew   
they could see her every move. Maybe they were just waiting for her to beg for help. Well that wasn't going to   
happen. Her hand slipped and as she struggled to regain her grip, the rocks below her feet began to crumble. Okay,   
so maybe she would beg...just a little. "Help," she called softly.   
  
"Well, that's something I never thought I'd hear," commented Jarod sarcastically, trying to lighten the mood while   
bending down to help her. "The mighty Miss Parker asking for someone to rescue her." Miss Parker bit back her   
sarcastic retort. There would be time for that later. Right now she just needed to get off this ledge. She looked   
up at him and heard him gasp softly. He must have seen the fear in her eyes. "I'm here Parker," he whispered, this   
time with concern in his voice.   
  
"Jarod...please..." she said faintly. He offered her an encouraging smile as he grabbed hold of her arms. He   
slowly began to pull her up.   
  
"I've got you," he said. He continued to pull and she gained footing on the cliff. She pushed while he pulled. She   
was just about to the top of the cliff when the wall crumbled again, she lost her footing, and she fell forward.   
Right into Jarod's arms and they fell backward, her landing on top of him. He noticed the weakness in her body.   
"It's okay, I've got you," he whispered, stroking her hair. She sighed and just laid there in his arms. She felt   
so safe there. His touch was so soothing. Finally her mind focused. She pulled herself up.   
  
"Thank you," she said. Jarod smiled. "But how did you save me? Wouldn't I have won this...thing...if I were here   
with you?" she questioned. Jarod sighed and stood up.   
  
"Hold my hand," he replied. She raised an eyebrow.   
  
"What?" Jarod sighed.   
  
"Just trust me here. Try to hold my hand," he countered. She rolled her eyes, wondering where this was going, but   
tried. When she tried to touch him her hand went through his. She looked at him and then tried again.   
  
"What are you, a ghost?" Jarod chuckled at the question.   
  
"Um...sort of. Jareth has a spell on me so I can interact with you but you still can't catch me...until you reach   
the castle," he replied.   
  
"But then how did..." she started, not wanting to comment on the comfort he had just provided.  
  
"How do I feel so real? I can seem as real as I want to," he finished for her, placing a hand on her cheek. For a   
moment she lost herself in his touch until her brain got in the way. She pulled away causing Jarod to sigh. He knew  
it wouldn't last, he had just hoped that it would. She walked away and leaned against a tree, staring at the ground  
. "You can't keep doing this, you know." His statement made her raise her eyes to his gaze.  
  
"Do what?" she countered, her normal venom in her voice, her mask slowly being put back up. Jarod walked over to her  
and stroked her cheek with his thumb. She felt her knees began to weaken and thanked god she was leaning against a  
tree.   
  
"Denying your feelings," he whispered.   
  
"What feelings? I don't have any feelings for you," she shot back. She expected to see pain flash in his eyes but   
didn't. He had seen right through her. He leaned in and gently kissed her. When the electricity shot through her,   
at first she tried to push him off but her hands went right through him. Damn Jareth and his magic. She couldn't   
take it anymore and melted into his kiss and began to kiss him back. That was when he pulled away.   
  
"I don't believe you." With that he vanished before her eyes. She crumbled down to the ground as a few tears rolled  
down her cheeks.   
  
"I don't either," she whispered. She sat there for what seemed to be an eternity. Finally she forced herself to   
stand up and wonder through this maze, this time watching her step. She had a new determination to win. She wanted  
, no, needed Jarod's lips on hers again. Not that she was going to tell him that, she thought with a smirk on her   
face.   
  
~  
  
Sarah trudged on, trying to forget the uncomfortable feeling of dirt in her shoes and socks. The whirling wind had   
picked up and her clothes had a red tinge to them. Her arm was covering her nose and mouth, and Sarah had a sinking suspicion that she was in the Labyrinth's version of a desert in the middle of a sandstorm. Everything was a red haze of dirt, but it was eerily silent except for the howl of the wind. She could see about five feet in any direction through the storm, but she couldn't make anything out other than a continuous sea of red. She was beginning to hate the color. Her sense of time was shot, and she had no idea how long she'd been in this desert. The storm had erupted ten minutes after she entered and hadn't let up since. The surrealness of the entire experience, combined with the silence and the feeling that she was hopelessly lost, had the unique effect of being calming and irritating at the same time.   
  
Needless to say, this was not Sarah's favorite place in the Labyrinth. Wandering around, with no idea where you're   
going soon becomes tiresome. Especially when you're getting coated in fine red dust. A gust of wind whipped dust   
into her eyes and she added goggles to the growing list of items to bring if she ever came here again. Of course,   
her first item was a gun to shoot Jareth with if he ever tried to take her again. Scratch that, if he ever got near  
her again.   
  
She blinked, trying to get the particles out of her eyes. The wind was getting worse and she had to stop after every   
few steps to get the dust out of her eyes. But now the gust was threatening to knock her off of her feet, and the   
howl had turned into a deafening roar. The odd thing was that she wasn't aware of when the change had taken place.   
If it had been a storm before, now it was a hurricane. In the time it had taken her to clear her eyes, it had changed  
without warning, and without Sarah even noticing. Surprisingly she wasn't afraid. If Jareth wanted her dead she'd   
already be so. What a comforting thought, her existence was in the hands of a fickle fae.   
  
She stopped walking and sighed, wondering if she attempted to empty the dirt out of her shoes, would more be swept   
in than she could pour out. She decided against it. Somehow the idea of undressing in the Labyrinth, even taking   
off a shoe, didn't appeal to her. Not with the looks Jareth had been giving her. His eyes burned. She felt naked   
even when fully clothed. And his voice, the way he rolled her name off his tongue, was like velvet against her skin.   
The memory of his voice and intense gaze made her shiver despite the heat of her present surroundings.  
  
'Speaking of heat...' Sarah stopped herself and told the voice in her head to shut up. It didn't know what it was   
talking about. 'But you do,' the voice nagged, 'if you were honest with yourself, you'd realize that you like the   
effect he has on you.' She decided to ignore the voice in her head. The wind was so bad she could hardly stand up   
and her visibility was gone. Her eyes were squeezed shut to keep out the dust out. Sarah concentrated on standing   
up, trying to block out her errant thoughts. 'Admit it. You have feelings for him.'   
  
Sarah sat down, continuing her mental battle. Just shut up already, the man's a jerk. A cute jerk, but still a jerk.   
Damn it! She winced inwardly. Okay new topic, getting Jarod out of the Labyrinth before their time ran out. First,   
she had to go find Parker. The wind blew harder, dust penetrating her clothes. Damn it, why did she have to get lost   
here? Why did she have to even be in the Labyrinth again? Because Jareth had challenged her, and she felt   
responsible for Jarod's predicament. Jareth just knew exactly how to bait her and play with her emotions. It made   
her so angry, one moment she would be bold, standing up to him, the next confused when he stepped close to her,   
speaking in an intimate tone. And his eyes were even worse, at times hard and unreadable, then softer as if he   
almost cared for her. Why did he have to be so complex? If he would just give her a straight answer..., but no,   
she knew how much he enjoyed toying with her. Truthfully, she enjoyed their arguments when his eyes shone bright   
and that quirky, cocky smile played on his lips. He looked so... Damn it! She was not going to think about how good   
he looked then.   
  
Sarah hung her head, defeat by herself. All right, so she was attracted to him. Maybe even more than attracted, but   
with all the mixed signals he sent her, she didn't want to think about that. If he felt nothing... Well. She wasn't   
about to let that bastard break her heart.   
  
~  
  
Miss Parker continued her journey though the massive hedges. Everywhere she turned she saw green, and green, and   
green... "What I would pay to see any other color besides green," she muttered as she glared at the plants around   
her. She felt like she had seen the same thing over and over again for the past hour. She rounded the corner of the   
stone path and groaned. It was never-ending.   
  
Out of the corner of her eye she noticed a stone that was slightly tilted on its side. "Hey, that looks like the   
stone I passed a while back..." She froze and spun around. "Damn it! That IS the stone!" she growled. This whole   
time she really had been going in a circle. Glaring at the sky she yelled, "I bet you find this amusing, don't you?"   
The wind sped up and she swore she heard laughter.   
  
Frustration took her over and she kicked the stone, causing her to trip and fall. "Damn this skirt!" She pounded   
her hand into the ground as she leaned against the hedge.  
  
"Hey, watch where you're going lady," a little creature appeared from beneath the stone, soon followed by a second.  
  
"Yeah. You're mother's a fraggin' aardvark," a second yelled, before grabbing the edge of the crooked stone and   
lifting it up.  
  
"My mother's a what!?" she exclaimed, looking around to something...anything to throw at these...these things.   
Finally, her eyes landed on her feet and her black stiletto heels. "Perfect," she commented, and reached for her   
shoe. An evil smirk appeared on her face as she quickly grabbed it and tried to whack the creatures.   
  
"Ahh! Run away!" the two obnoxious goblins disappeared beneath the still askew stone.  
  
"Son of a..." she clenched her teeth. "I really hate this place." Pushing with her hands, she stood back up and   
started to walk away.   
  
"She's gone. She was worse than Jareth, he never tried to kill us."   
  
"Well he did put us in an oubliette, does that count?"   
  
"No stupid. We got out. Now, you got it?"   
  
"I got it." Quickly, the stone dropped into place and the floor was once again seamless. The sound of the stone   
dropping caused Parker to turn around and glare. She muttered something under her breath as she continued walking.   
A few minutes pasted and the only sound to be heard was the growling of her stomach. "Ugh, food would be nice..."   
she said to, well, the hedges.  
  
Rounding another corner, the hedges seemed to separate, leading to a circular clearing Parker hadn't noticed before.   
"Yay, something different," she said sarcastically and glanced around. In the middle of the clearing stood a lone   
fruit tree, the answer to her prayers.   
  
"Food," so what if it looked suspicious and nothing in this place came without a price. Right now, she could care   
less. Parker extended her hand and the fruit easily came off with a slight tug. "Huh, a peach."   
  
~  
  
Sarah ran through the Labyrinth. She didn't know how long she'd been in that damn desert, but she had a lot of   
ground to cover now if she was going to find Parker. Sarah wasn't sure how to do that exactly. Parker could be   
anywhere. So she let her feet guide her; they'd led her through once before. If she reached the castle and Parker   
didn't, Jarod was still lost. So it was no use going on without her. Sarah slowed down to a jog as the cramp in her   
side got worse. She was in the hedge maze now, and Sarah remembered how hard it had been for her and Hoggle to get   
through. If Parker was anywhere this was it. Ahead of her, Sarah saw a long corridor, to the right and left the   
lanes curved away back the way she came. She didn't want to go back so straight ahead it was.   
  
After a few minutes, Sarah was getting worried. There weren't any signs of Parker and the Labyrinth was continually   
changing. Maybe Parker was somewhere behind her. Time was running out. Just then Sarah stumbled upon Parker's black   
shoe, and relief wash over her. This had to be the right path. Sarah quickened her steps.  
  
Parker lay beneath the tree. She appeared asleep but Sarah knew better. "Damn him," she bit the words out as she   
picked up the peach from Parker's hand. The woman had actually eaten about half of the thing before succumbing to   
the spell. As Sarah watched, Parker was already starting to fade away. Great. There was only one way to catch her   
now. She glared at the peach as if it was going to bite her, before bringing it to her lips.  
  
"Sarah wait," his voice came from the side of her. "This test is for Parker, and Parker alone." He was dressed in   
all black again, Sarah observed grimly.  
  
"I've followed her this far, why not the rest of the way? I'm not afraid." She was daring him to try and stop her.   
To react, do something that would give her a reason to dislike them. On top of the ones she already had. They just   
weren't enough. Because if not, if she ate the peach and still felt this way... She could lose herself fully dancing   
in his arms.  
  
Her remark puzzled him, what was there to be afraid of? Perhaps there was more to her guise of bravery than met the   
eye. A challenge. Well he could not let this opportunity pass him by. Once in the dream she would be in his power.   
'By all means fight, eat the forbidden fruit. This time you will have no where to run,' he smirked to himself as he   
watched her take a bite. 'This time Sarah Williams, you will be mine.'  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Whiteowl: See, we aren't dead yet...  
Ann Parker: Yep, we've just been a little preoccupied...stupid schoolwork... Sorry for the delay!  
Whiteowl: Thank you to ladyicondraco for her support and interest. I promised you a new chapter by the end of this   
week and here it is.  
Ann: And since we took...*checks website*...four months to update, we gave you guys an extra long chapter! At least   
that is good, right?  
  
*Muffled cries from behind the computer*  
Jareth: I'm sorry the authors are a bit preoccupied right now. *Cries from the gagged girls* Jarod and I will be   
finishing this segment.  
Jarod: You didn't do anything to gags in their mouths did you? We don't need them to pass out or something... You   
haven't seen Ann when she's cranky.  
*Ann glares at Jarod and says something unrecognizable*  
Jareth: Of course they're not hurt. Only out of the way. Whiteowl would attack us if she weren't tied up. Trust   
me. *Whiteowl struggles against bonds* Besides this could be fun. *Girls look at each other and become pale* *Guys   
grin at each other* Now to conclude this episode... Why don't you wrap it up?  
Jarod: All right. Well, we promise the next chapter will be out ASAP...*both Jarod and Jareth send evil glances   
at girls*...we have ways to enforce that, don't we? *Jareth smirks and nods* Bye for now, and to please Ann and   
Whiteowl, please review! 


	6. Shattered Dreams

Disclaimer: See Chapter One...  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
  
"All's Fair in Love and War"  
  
Chapter Six: Shattered Dreams  
  
By Ann Parker and Whiteowl   
  
~~~~~   
  
  
  
The opulence of the room was shocking. Everything shimmered in the light; the walls were covered in sheer drapes, except for a few bare places where mirrors served as the walls. The dancers' pastel clothing paled in comparison with the white theme of the ballroom. Jarod stood on the dais overlooking the people. So this was Jareth's court. The lords and ladies were as shallow as the men at the Centre were. Each one vied to out dress the other and competed for Jareth's attention, which no one received. Not that Jarod blamed him, he wouldn't want to be around them for long either, and with Jareth's short attention span it was a miracle he hadn't left yet.  
  
Jarod weaved his way down through the crowds, feeling out of place. Well, more than he normally did in his everyday life. Not only was this dance, this place, completely out of his element, but he wasn't even dressed the same. His black ensemble made him stick out like a sore thumb, and his mask wasn't like the rest. It's simpl design of black material caught the light every so often, making it appear to sparkle. Those nearest him glared through the slits of their masks, daring him to take Jareth's attention for himself. They had seen the two enter together and speak quietly on the edge of the throng. Now each person condescendingly attempted to ignore him, while watching him like a hawk at the same time. With all the looks he was receiving, all he could think about was why he was here. Parker.   
  
~~~~   
  
  
  
Parker wandered around the huge room. There were wall to wall people, dancing, drinking, and sitting in the depressions in the floor, talking softly to each other. All of them watched her out of the corner of their eyes, masks barely concealing their smirks. She wore a dress of similar design to the other women, but sable in color, with a full skirt and sleeves that poofed slightly. The only difference between them and Parker was that she was not sporting one of the grotesque, goblin like masks. And the dulled gaze in her normally bright eyes.  
  
The spell had already taken hold of Parker, making her feel lightheaded and disoriented. Parker moved away from the glassy wall, trying to escape the others. They looked at her as if they knew something she didn't, making her feel all the more uncomfortable and lost. She needed to find something, and then she would be safe from these people and their oppressive gaze. The problem was she didn't know what she was looking for. But she was sure that it was here, hidden among the nobles surrounding her. Which meant she would have to face them before she could escape. She waded into the crowd, aimlessly searching for her savior. Out of the corner of her eye, Parker saw a flash of black.  
  
She turned quickly, almost feeling dizzy. The crowd of pastel stood in front of her. Blinking, Parker wondered if she had imagined the darker shade, or mistaken it for a shadow. In the back of her mind, Parker knew there was something wrong, something else she should be doing. But the thoughts dissipated as quickly as they formed. Her mind felt like it was wrapped in a thick fog, allowing for only one thought at a time. And right now, she was concentrating on getting away from these people.   
  
~~~~  
  
  
  
He couldn't believe how stunning she looked. Her dark dress and hair, clashing with her surroundings, accentuated her beauty even more. All he really wanted to do was reach out and hold her, but he knew that wasn't how to play this game. He had to hide from her in order to confuse her further. It would lower her many defenses. This would make it easier for him to get her to open up, which was really the goal of this charade. As she turned in his direction he moved behind a few of the ladies in pastel. He noted her increased uneasiness by glancing in her eyes. Her normally clear brown eyes were murky like muddy water, and he knew he would be able to make his move soon. He stopped dodging her and stood in one place, waiting for her to come to him.  
  
She turned around and around, the black moving out of her eyesight every time she turned to face it. It was making her really dizzy and she just wanted to stop, but couldn't. Something about this black figure. She knew it had to be what she was looking for. She had to keep fighting to reach it. She glanced out of the corner of her eye and saw it once again. Closing her eyes and sighing, she turned once more, hoping that this time it wouldn't move. It didn't. Her eyes instantly met this figure's, which turned out to be a person, gaze. His stare, it pierced through her soul, sending a chill down her spine. He had to be what she was supposed to find.  
  
She slowly stepped forward, feeling drawn to him even more with each step. Even though all she could see of his face were those beautiful eyes and his smile, the rest blocked by his black mask, she could sense he was her reason for being here. The man reached his hand out, silently asking for hers, and she took it without hesitation. He whisked her out on to the dance floor, and she felt like heaven. This was where she was destined to be, dancing in this masked man's arms. Her previous fears of the pastel people around her faded instantly. She was safe now; they could no longer hurt or oppress her. With this man she was finally free.   
  
~~~~  
  
  
  
Dark eyes turned away from the mirror quickly. Even at twenty-three the white gown made her feel like a princess. And if she kept looking at herself in it, she would start to believe she was a princess and succumb to the spell. Now she had to find a chair and break the mirror. That would free her and let her continue to search for Jarod. But first, where was Parker? Everywhere she looked there were masked dancers. A sea of light colors that blended together, shifting in front of her, laughing, inviting her to join the throng. Sarah took a step toward the others and saw some one sneer out of the corner of her eye, breaking the enchantment. She didn't belong with them, the fact she did not have a mask was proof enough of that.  
  
"Even when nothing of your own is at stake you fight. Can you not give into your own dreams?" Sarah froze, the light voice sent shivers down her spine. Slowly, she turned around, confronted with Jareth and the sight of herself in the mirror. The clothing was the same, but something had changed.  
  
"This isn't my dream."  
  
Jareth frowned, "No it is not. This is Parker's. You and I are merely observers." He regarded her coolly, waiting for her reaction.  
  
"Then why am I here?" Sarah glared at him and stepped closer. He smiled to himself. She truly wasn't the same girl he had been able intimidate so easily last time. Now she was challenging him. And in doing so, was falling right into his trap. This time there was no escape. He had made sure of that personally.  
  
"You owe me something Sarah," he murmured lightly and gently picked up a stand of her hair in a gloved hand. "Eight years ago you left before then dance was done," mismatched eyes met brown ones, "now it is time to finish it."  
  
~~~~  
  
Jarod watched Miss Parker's eyes as they twinkled with delight. She seemed to be enjoying this dance more than him, but maybe that was because she didn't have the conflicting thoughts he did. He wasn't sure if he would be able to get her to open up. Even if he did, would it be real or just what she felt in her drug induced state? How could he ever be certain that what she would say would be the truth? Then again, he may never have another chance like this.  
  
"Is something the matter?" Parker asked, concern in her voice. She could sense something was tormenting her dance partner and was willing to do anything to stop it.  
  
Jarod stopped himself from retorting with something sarcastic like he normally would. This isn't the same woman, he reminded himself. "No, I was just thinking about how beautiful you were," he replied, slightly lying. Yes, she was breathtaking, but that wasn't what he was debating in his head.   
  
Parker smiled and pulled him closer. "Why thank you," she whispered in his ear. She felt him shiver slightly and she rested her head on his shoulder. It felt so liberating to have his arms around her; she never wanted to let go.  
  
Jarod forced himself to control his less than polite urges. As much as he wanted to do things he had only dreamed about before, he knew it wasn't right. When she snapped out of this state she would only hate him even more for taking advantage of her and that was something he couldn't handle. They had come so close on the island, alone by the fire. He was determined to get them back to that place, a place where they stopped hiding behind the walls the Centre had built up for them. Yet he knew that this wasn't the way to do it. If only she wasn't holding him so close.  
  
~~~~  
  
His arm encircled her waist as Jareth pulled Sarah into his embrace. She was in shock. He wanted to dance? After all of the mind games, the tricks, the suggestive glances, did he actually think she would just fall into his arms again like last time? A part of her mind reminded her how nice it had felt, how safe and warm his arms were. The rest of her that the spell couldn't affect was reminding her of the look in his eyes as she bit into the peach. His eyes had scared her then. They were cold and possessive. He had wanted her to come back to the ballroom, where she was the most defenseless and where he had, for a short time, had complete power over her. The nonenchanted part of her won the battle in her head. His eyes now held the same possessive gleam in them as he pulled her closer. The smile on his lips told her he believed he had won. And nothing he had ever done, not the cleaners, the bog, or his initial entrance that stormy night so many years ago, scared her more than his eyes now. Because if she continued to look into them she could believe that she did belong to him. His gaze was self assured. In his mind she was his. And that thought made her angrier than being left in the hole had.  
  
"Do you really think I want to dance with you anymore now that I did eight years ago?" She pushed herself away from him, the enchanted part of her screaming in protest as his arms slipped from her waist. It got louder the longer she was near him. If she wasn't careful it would get too loud to ignore and she would fall victim to the pastel dream he had conjured. "You're the one who's dreaming. I'm here to get Parker, not to finish what we started eight years ago. And once I have Parker we can go save Jarod." Sarah forced herself to back farther away from him. His eyes were boring into her, and there was a flash of emotions in them that she didn't want to see or try to decipher. He was too confusing. She turned away from him to run, anything to get away from his eyes and the sound of his voice.  
  
"Leaving so soon, the night has hardly begun," his purr was right next to her ear. Quickly, strong arms wrapped around her waist pinning her back against his front. "There is no escaping me this time." In the mirror Sarah could see him holding her tightly. The sight of the two of them together was almost too much for her. The king and the princess. It would have looked so right if the fear in her eyes hadn't ruined the picture. "Why do you fight me Sarah? Are you afraid of what I would do, or are you afraid that you would enjoy yourself if you did not fight?"  
  
"Enjoy what? Being controlled by you. You're insane Jareth. The only way I could ever enjoy being around you is if you put a spell on me. And even then I left you."  
  
His grip on her tightened and Sarah's eyes widened. Maybe she had pushed him too far. Of course she felt things for him, but that look in his eyes reminded her of why she could never let him know. If she did she would loose herself to him entirely. In the mirror she saw Parker and Jarod behind her, dancing closely. Parker laid her head on his shoulder. Jareth's eyes followed hers. "Let them have their moment," his eyes reflected her anger as he looked at the seemingly happy couple. "I cannot allow you to interfere with them. If Parker wishes to flee then she may, if not then they continue until the dance is over. You, on the other hand, have no such choice. Until I release you, you are staying right here."  
  
Sarah struggled against his iron grip, "I won't leave him trapped here with you."  
  
"Trapped?" Jareth lifted an eyebrow, "I believe he rather likes it here. Besides do you really want to send him back to the world were he is constantly being hunted?"  
  
Sarah looked at him in the mirror, her brow knit in confusion, "Hunted? What do you mean?"  
  
He chuckled lightly. Sarah could feel his chest move against her back and suppressed a shiver. "You haven't asked Parker why she is so desperate to get him back? Why she wants him? Or could it be that you do not wish to know the truth about your newly acquired friend? Come now Sarah you heard her speak of the Centre, haven't you wondered what that is? They both lied to you about who they are. With your curiosity I would have thought that you had asked by now."  
  
Sarah had ceased to listen to him and Jareth followed her gaze back to the dancing pair. Parker was looking into Jarod's eyes and leaning closer to him.  
  
~~~~  
  
Miss Parker stared into her companion's dark brown eyes. Deep down she felt like she knew him and had for years. Why couldn't she remember his name? If she knew him so well then she should know his name. She was afraid to ask, what if she hurt his feelings when he learned she had forgotten who he was? Not only did her amnesia bother her, but so did their location. Why where they at this strange place dancing? The questions began to fill her head, yet she felt drawn to him. Even with all the uncertainty, she couldn't control herself. Slowly, she leaned closer, closing the distance between their lips.  
  
Jarod's brain screamed for him to stop, that this wasn't right, but he couldn't stop himself. Just as they were about to kiss he whispered her name. "Parker."  
  
Miss Parker froze when he spoke. Blinking, she looked back into his eyes and something clicked. The look in his eyes, the emotion in his voice, it all clicked and so did the situation. All it took was one word and a glance to snap her back to reality. "Jarod," she hissed, ripping off his mask. As she tossed it to the ground, she pulled away from his warm embrace, her body temperature dropping drastically upon doing so. A part of her told her to leap back into his arms, but she ignored it. She crossed her arms and glared at the man before her.  
  
Jarod slightly gulped as he felt her gaze. He knew the spell was gone as soon as she spoke. The friendly tone from before was quickly replaced with venom. "Parker..." he started, unsure of what to say. How could he really explain this to her?  
  
"Spare me the details, Jarod. I just want out of here," she spat out. She looked around, trying to find something, anything, to throw. Finally her eyes landed on her stiletto shoe she had lost in the confusion earlier. Smirking, she grabbed it and hurled it towards the wall. The mirrored walls seemed to freeze for a moment before shattering. Everyone in the ballroom froze as the world began to dissolve around them. Parker looked behind her to see Jarod. She could see the regret in his eyes, almost as if he was sorry about the drugged dance. Or maybe sorry about the way it had to end. Then a pillar fell between them and Parker couldn't see him anymore.  
  
She was falling and the ground was coming up at her slowly. She was heading towards a portion of the maze that was made of obsidian stone. The black surface shining at her, twinkling in the light of the afternoon sun. She frowned, she didn't remember seeing this when she had been on the hill. Sarah hadn't mentioned this either when she had been debriefing her on what they might come across. Then the ground was beneath her feet and Parker fought to keep her balance as the last strain of ballroom music faded away. As a shadow fell across her Parker turned around, hoping to see Sarah, and froze.   
  
"I don't think this was how the spell was supposed to work," the amused voice was distinctly male and far too familiar.  
  
~~~~  
  
Sarah swayed on her feet, the black stone making her feel momentarily disoriented. Only the arm around her waist kept her from falling. The arm around her waist... oh shit. Sarah wrenched herself away and turned around to a most amusing sight. Jareth looked confused. Moments before Parker's shoe had hit the wall, she had seen surprise cross his features and he had held her tighter. Now he wasn't even paying attention to her. Instead he kept making circular motions with his wrist, and the look of confusion continued to increase, until it became something Sarah had never thought she would ever see. Jareth was afraid.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
  
*evil laugh* We're leaving it here, have fun. And now that school's over there shouldn't be months between postings. We feel pretty bad about that. Sorry.  
  
But I think we made up for it with this. Hope this chapter made everything worth the wait. 


	7. Up Close and Personal

Authors' note: We did more. The goblins came and poked us. Turns out that the guys meant it when they said we would be hurt if we didn't write soon enough. Problem was, we wrote. Just different stories. But we never planned to drop this one. So here is chapter seven. We're planning only a couple more chapters, counting this one. So for those of you that have stuck with us, thank you so much for your support. Dassa Mudruffin, thanks for the help with names.

* * *

"All's Fair in Love and War"

Chapter Seven: Up Close and Personal

By Ann Parker and Whiteowl

* * *

Jareth's back hit a black wall with a resounding slap, staring at his empty glove. No matter how hard he tried the crystal would not appear. He'd never had to try before to use his powers. It came easily, like breathing. Now, for the first time his powers were gone. He had felt it in the ballroom, just before Parker had thrown the shoe. Like someone had reached into his mind and pulled a section of it out. He slid to the ground and shut his eyes, hoping that when he opened them his powers would be back. It was a childish hope he knew, but he couldn't help it. Slowly he let out a shaky breath and opened his eyes. Sarah was leaning over him with, was that possibly concern on her face? He placed a hand over his eyes. Gods help him. He had lost his powers and Sarah, of all people, was the witness. Not only that, he was in the Labyrinth.

Sarah frowned. Jareth was paler than usual, and all of his usual pretentiousness was gone. She leaned over his prone figure. Was he ill? He was holding one hand in front of him, and before he had collapsed he has looked so scared, so vulnerable. If nothing was wrong then why was he sitting on the ground? Why hadn't he transported himself to his castle? Either he had decided to play a new mind game, or something was wrong. And that scared her more than the thought of a mind game. Jareth controlled this world, and if there was something wrong then this world could literally go to hell. Speaking of hell, where were those awful noises coming from?

"I can't believe you tried to seduce me!" exclaimed Miss Parker, looking for anything to throw at the pretender. Unfortunately for her, there was only one item she could throw. At least it was pointy. "Of all the low ways to try to get your way…" she muttered as she chucked her stiletto heel at him.

Jarod ducked away from the shoe as he added distance between them. "Oh come off it Parker. You are only angry because you acted on what you have felt since we were children. I didn't do anything differently than I would if you weren't you under the influence of a spell," he stated, his voice rising with every word.

"Ha! You wish! The only reason you got as close as you did tonight was BECAUSE of the spell. I would never want that when I'm SANE!" she shouted back, walking up to him. She stopped about two feet away.

Jarod quickly closed the distance so they were only centimeters apart. "Oh really? I don't seem to recall Jareth's magic affecting you at Ocee's a few months ago. What is your excuse then? The influence of wet clothing and a burning fire?" he retorted.

Parker opened her mouth to snap back, but nothing would come out. What could she say anyway?

"My spell doesn't affect anyone like that. It simply removes a person's inhibition from their secret desire." Parker and Jarod whirled around to face an ashen faced Sarah and Jareth with a smug look on his pale face.

"What?" Sarah stepped back from the goblin king, her concern over his condition momentarily forgotten.

"Which means that our dear Jarod secretly wishes to sweep you off of your feet. And you were quite willing to let him do just that," Jareth sneered at the two.

Jarod smiled back at him, "And does that spell effect everyone in it? Including you?"

"Dear boy I control the spell. Do you think I would let it control me?"

"You're avoiding the question."

"No that's the way he answers every question. By going around it," Sarah glared at Jareth. She didn't want this particular conversation to go any further. Or they might start to talk about her, and with Jareth present that would be far too uncomfortable. She had seen enough of his self-satisfied sneer for one lifetime.

Jareth watched her warily, "Are you trying to change the topic?" His voice was saccharin sweet.

"No. But I think we have more pressing things to talk about. Like what just happened back there and why we are all here."

"I believe Parker threw her shoe at the wall and broke the spell before Jarod could kiss her," Jareth replied carefully.

"That's not what I'm talking about and you know it. Tell me Jareth, if the spell is broken then why are you still here? And why are you sitting on the ground instead of lording over us like usual? What exactly is going on here?"

Three set of eyes turned uncomfortably onto the sitting monarch. Jareth growled low in his throat. She would have to bring that up wouldn't she. "I believe at the moment we are all having a riveting conversation, but since you bring it up I do have to be going." He stood up quickly and started to walk away.

Parker's voice stopped him from escaping, "And are you just going to leave Jarod with us? Doesn't that mean that I win?"

"Not unless you reach the castle in four hours, which I highly doubt that you will. Even with Ms. Williams help." Angrily, he turned away to leave.

"You can't use your powers can you?" Sarah's quiet voice cut through him, freezing him in his steps. "That's why you and Jarod are here. And why you want to get away so badly. I saw you before the spell broke, you looked so strange. Almost scared. Usually you would use a crystal to get away or change into an owl, but you haven't. That's because you can't, you're stuck here like us." Sarah took a step to him and lightly touched his shoulder, "Jareth?"

She sounded so concerned. He realized with shock that she pitied him. He would let no one pity him, especially this mortal. He waited for her to land the last blow and totally destroy his pride. For her gloat over his helplessness.

Instead he felt her hand touch his shoulder. She was frightened for him, could it be that Sarah actually cared for him?

"Yes, I am unable to transport myself from this place," the sentence was dragged out of him through clenched teeth.

"How is that possible?" Jarod spoke from where he stood with Parker.

Jareth turned around slowly to face the others, "I don't know."

* * *

Goblins peeked out from the doorway of the throne room. The strange one grit his teeth. Did those idiotic creatures really think he couldn't see them peering at him? The goblins were stupider than their king. Demis threw himself onto the throne. Things were not progressing as planned. The goblin king was with the chosen ones now, but worse they were together and not fighting. They could not complete their destinies if this continued. And the triumvirate was already displeased with the deviation. That arrogant bastard could still ruin centuries of careful planning. The three had authorized him to do as he pleased, and he would. But first the chosen had to be separated. Then he could take care of Jareth. And the chosen ones could return home and destroy the impostors. Demis grinned. Yes, everything would go as planned. The two's feelings and the current situation were only minor distractions easily taken care of.

* * *

"So what do we do now?" Parker asked, breaking the silence that had imposed itself since Jareth's revelation.

"Now, I suggest we go to the castle. You do know the way don't you?" Jarod turned towards Jareth.

Jareth looked at him as if he had just asked what color the sky was, "Haven't you noticed that the Labyrinth is continually shifting? Do you think I posses an innate ability to know when and how it changes? Even with my powers?" He sneered.

"Fine, then how do you suggest that we reach the center?" Parker snapped.

"Have you ever heard of walking?"

"Since we're stuck here like this, can you stop the game until everything is figured out? I don't want to lose because you're having problems."

"Yes I can stop it. If you truly wish to reach my castle expediently we should track down one the goblins. While they may be brainless, they can traverse the labyrinth with surprising ease."

"Why didn't you mention this before?" Parker barked.

"I told you you would receive no help, especially from me. Now, do you want to stay here or not?"

"And how do we find a goblin?" Jarod interjected.

"We walk. Eventually we will run into one of them."

"Good, now let's get going. The less time I have to spend with the drama queen the better."

"I agree, we need to move," Sarah began walking, making sure Parker was on one side of her and Jareth the other. Jarod, understanding Sarah's plan, placed himself by her so that Parker and Jareth were as far apart as possible.

The four continued to walk in silence, Parker occasionally muttering about her lack of foot wear and how uneven the floor was. Finally, Jarod stopped her, "You know if you're feet are bothering you I could just carry you."

"You would just love that wouldn't you? Dream on lab rat."

"Have it you're way, but watch out for that... never mind," he turned to hide a smile as Parker cursed after stubbing her toes on a rock.

Parker glared at him, "Thanks a lot Wonder Boy." She grabbed her foot and rubbed it for a minute until the stinging went away. But she forgot what she was wearing and began to fall only to have two strong arms wrap around her waist and pull her towards him. Slightly flushed, she turned to face him. "Um, thanks."

"Don't mention it. Are you okay?" he asked, pushing some of her hair away from her eyes. Parker could feel his concern and compassion through just his touch and it scared her.

She shoved him and turned away, "I'm fine. It's just this stupid skirt that Goblin friend of yours put me in, I can't walk in it."

"I could probably fix that for you, you know," Jarod stated a matter-of-factly.

Parker raised an eyebrow, "Oh really? And how exactly do you plan on ripping an indestructible skirt?"

Jarod simply smirked and bent down in front of her. He felt the end of the skirt as Parker blinked in shock.

"What do you think you're doing?" she demanded. Jarod remained silent for a minute before grabbing the side of skirt with both hands and pulling up.

"That," Jarod replied as he stood up. Parker looked down at the newly added slit that went up to mid thigh. It looked almost as if it was there to begin with.

"How?" was all she could mutter.

Jarod simply smiled and stared into her eyes. "It just takes the right touch."

"Are you two done yet? We have quite a ways to go," Jareth glared at them, arms crossed, "And stick together. I case you have not noticed, these walls act like mirrors. It is fairly easy to get lost here, or in our case separated. One of my better creations really."

"I'm so proud of you," Parker muttered.

Sarah rubbed her aching temples, "Why don't we just move, and not talk. It'll make it a lot easier on all of us." She glared at Parker and Jareth. "You lead," she pointed at Jareth, "You watch the rear Parker."

"I don't suppose you want us all to hold hands as well?"

"Just shut up and walk Parker," Jarod ordered.

Sarah shook her head. Tempers were way too high. Hopefully, walking in silence would cool everyone down. And all the arguing was giving her a massive headache. Strangely enough, the other three had obeyed and the were walking in silence pointedly not looking at each other, which was quite hard considering their reflections were always staring back at them. Over time, Sarah found herself watching Jareth's reflection. The way he moved when he walked, the proud set of his shoulders even without magic. Oh yes, he was definitely a king, every inch of him screamed arrogance. Sometimes she wanted to smack that cold look off of his smug face. The rest of the time she wanted him... wait a minute, was his reflection getting closer or was that actually him? Room in the corridor was definitely getting tighter. Parker and Jarod were already walking behind them instead of next to her. Why hadn't she noticed this before? Oh yeah, her stuck up king and his damn reflection. Sarah glanced ahead, the walls were converging to a point ahead of them. Quizzically she glanced at Jareth.

"Get behind me, we will have to travel in single file," he ordered.

"Yes your majesty, anything you say," Parker sarcastically added. Sarah winced, as if things weren't bad enough.

Jarod stopped and turned around, "Parker, cut the sarcasm, it's not going to help anything."

"Oh yeah, and leading us into a dead end is so helpful."

"It is not a dead end," Jareth bit back, "There is an intersection right here. We will go this way." Suddenly, Jareth disappeared ahead of them.

"Hey, wait for the rest of us!" Sarah yelled and followed him down the right passage.

Jarod glared at Parker, "See, now hurry before we lose them. They went to the right."

"No I saw them go left."

"Look I think I know what direction they left in, now come on!"

"How would you know? You were turned around remember?"

"I saw their reflections in the mirror."

"Uh huh, the entire damn maze is a mirror right now, how do you know you saw the right reflection?" Before Jarod could answer Parker stalked off along the left passage.

"Fine. We'll go your way!"

* * *

"Good, things are going just as planned. The Chosen ones are separated from that...man. Now I only need to separate Parker and Jarod from one another. But first, the death of the goblin king!" Evil laughter filled the throne room, shortly followed by muffled giggles from the goblins.

"He's actually gonna try and kill 'is majesty!" More laughter filled the air.

"Will you shut up! After the king they're next."

* * *

"Stop. I think we lost Parker and Jarod," Sarah yelled at Jareth's retreating back, "Damn it Jareth, you arrogant bastard, stop!"

"What did you say?" Jareth whirled around.

Sarah gulped and reminded herself that he did not have powers. "You heard me. Now let's go find them."

"And why would I want to do that?"

"Because if you don't I'll personally make sure that you take a dip in the bog. And I have friends who would love to help."

"You are bluffing," Jareth sneered, "Without me you can't return home."

"As you are I can't return anyway."

"You're still no match for me Sarah."

"We've already been through that, and I beat you remember?" she asked sweetly.

"Oh I remember little girl," he glared at Sarah and walked towards her smoothly, "I remember quite well. You may have won, but only with seconds to spare. And now that we are being so truthful, let's finally admit something. If the clock had not struck in the ballroom you would have lost Sarah. I had you, in more than one way."

Sarah swung, hard, at his face. And stared in surprise at her hand now encased in a black gloved fist. "You had nothing. I was under a spell."

"It only removed the inhibitions to your desires. You created the situation, I merely supplied the magic. What you saw, what happened, was the playing out of your desires dear."

"And your desires weren't there the second time? You made me eat the peach in Parker's dream. And don't tell me the spell doesn't affect you as well. Besides it doesn't matter, I won and that's all there is to it. Nothing you can do can change that fact. Now let go of me!" Sarah yelled, pulling on her wrist.

Jareth grabbed her other wrist and pinned her against a wall. "You want to know my desires Sarah?"

* * *

"Parker, slow down, we aren't going to find them," Jarod stated as the stubborn brunette walked hastefully in front of him. "They took the-"

"Don't even say it!" Parker yelled before Jarod could finish. "I don't need the 'I'm a genius, I'm always right' routine right now."

"Well, I was right, wasn't I?"

"Shove it Lab Rat! Like you haven't made a mistake before!" she snapped.

"Not one as big as this! Do realize how lost we could be?" Jarod growled back. He couldn't believe the bitterness coming from his voice. This wasn't like him, this maze must really be getting to him.

"You know, I'm beginning to think it might be better if I leave you here! I'd finally have you out of my hair," Parker retorted and turned away from him.

Jarod rubbed his eyes and sighed, they were getting no where like this. "Why don't we just keep looking for a goblin to lead us to the castle. We're bound to run into those two at some point."

Parker simply nodded as the two continued down the path in silence, Jarod taking the lead this time. They made their way through many twists and bends without a word uttered between them. It seemed like hours had passed and both were getting exhausted. They reached another intersection when Jarod broke the silence."Look, why don't we sit and rest for a few minutes," he suggested, remembering Parker's bare feet.

"Fine by me." They sat on opposite sides, leaning against the walls.

Jarod closed his eyes and sighed. Why did things have to always be so difficult between them? Just before losing Jareth and Sarah, they were flirting and now they were at each other's throats. How did they suddenly make that jump? He slowly opened his eyes to find no one sitting in front of him. In the mirror, however, Parker was bent down talking to some creature he didn't recognize.

"Jarod, I found a goblin! Come on!" Parker yelled and followed the creature down the left path. Or was it right? Jarod snapped his head around to see if he could catch which path she took, but her reflection disappeared.

"Parker!" When he got no answer, Jarod cursed to himself. Not only had he just lost her, but whatever was leading away was definitely not a goblin. "This can't be good."

* * *

Demis grinned, causing the goblins near him to scatter. Long canines gleaming in the candle light. The goblin king, that fool, would soon be dealt with. The chosen ones had fallen quite nicely for his spell. Soon their bickering would split them apart and destiny would be back on track. Now he just needed to collect the two and get out of this hell hole of a kingdom.

* * *

Sarah let out a groan and sat up. Her entire body hurt. It was dark around her. What the hell had happened? The last thing she remembered Jareth had her by the wrists... oh shit.

"Awake at last I see. Mind getting off of me, love?"

Sarah gasped, the soft ground she was sitting on was not ground. She was currently astride the goblin king. A clothed goblin king thankfully. Quickly she stood up, and unsuccessfully bit back another groan. "What happened, where are we?"

Still laying down, Jareth looked up at her, "We fell. As to where we are, this is an oubliette. I believe you are familiar with them."

"You're kidding me."

"Afraid not love. We, or rather I, fell through the ground and pulled you in. The fall must have been quite long, because the next thing I remember I awoke on the ground. With you on top of me. Not the most comfortable way to wake up, I usually prefer..."

"Shut up before I hit you! Now how do we get out of here? You have ten seconds to answer me before I kill you."

"You can try. I doubt you would get very far."

Sarah walked over to him purposefully, and grabbed his collar. "I'm warning you Jareth, don't push me."

Before she could blink Jareth grabbed her arm and threw her over him onto her back. Quickly, straddling her and pinning her arms over her head. "You were saying? Now what do I do with you?"

"You let me go before..."

"Before you what? You are in no position to make demands of me love," he purred, "In fact, I rather like you in this position."

Sarah's eyes widened, "Shouldn't we be finding Jarod and Parker, instead of arguing?"

"Momentarily, but first I want to make something perfectly clear."

Before she could gasp, Jareth crushed his lips against Sarah's. Vaguely, Sarah was aware that her body was going limp. The rest of her was in too much shock to notice anything, besides the fact the Jareth was a good kisser, a very good kisser.

Jareth drew back and smiled, while Sarah looked up at him dazedly. "Do not insult me Sarah dear. There are always consequences, one's you may not enjoy. Although, perhaps you will," he mused quietly. "Now shall we get out of here and find those two fools?" He swiftly stood up and offered Sarah a hand.

Sarah forced her breathing to return to normal. Her lips felt swollen and she resisted the temptation to touch them. Jareth stood over her with that damn grin on his face. Angrily, she slapped his hand aside and picked herself up.

"If you ever kiss me again..."

"You'll what? Kiss me back, again," Jareth's voice dropped low in insinuation.

"I did not kiss you back!"

"Careful Sarah, or will I have to prove it to you?"

"This is ridiculous. We're stuck in an oubliette."

"Alone, together," he finished for her.

"Ugh, let's just get out of here and find the others." Sarah strode past him.

Jareth's arm shot out, blocking her path. "No. Let's have this out. I am tired of constantly fighting with you."

"This what? What is it you want me to say? For once just tell me straight what it is you want?"

Jareth leaned forward and kissed her again slowly. Sarah's eyelids fluttered close and she clutched his shirt as his hands found her waist and he pulled her body against his. He nipped her bottom lip lightly and broke the kiss. "You. I want you. Do you really think I would want another goblin? No. I wanted, want you." He stroked her cheek lightly and

Sarah found herself leaning into his touch. "I know you feel similarly. It is in the way we dance, the way we kiss, even the way we fight. You care for me Sarah, admit it. You can't lie to me, your eyes give you away."

Sarah look at him, her heart pounding. Was this some new trick? But he looked so sincere, and his eyes were warm for a change, affectionate. She glanced away, choosing instead to stare at his throat until she got her voice back. She wanted to believe him so badly. "Fine, I'm attracted to you yes, and I, I feel for you, but I hardly know you." She glanced back at his face. Oh god, why did he have to look like that? Like he was so happy.

"Then I will have to rectify that when this is over," he breathed against her mouth and kissed her lightly. "In the mean time let's find your friends?"

He smiled and walked over to the craggy wall. He placed one gloved palm against a small rock in the side and turned it. A section of the wall fell away, revealing a long corridor.

"I thought you didn't have your powers?" Sarah watched him astounded.

"For the moment I don't, thank you, but I made sure that none of my own traps could be used against me. Shall we?"

* * *

Finally, the chosen has succumbed to the spell and were apart. It had taken far longer than he had anticipated. If they were any closer together, his abilities would not have been enough. But it had worked, and now was the time to strike. First collect the male and then the female. The male would be harder to bring in and consequently would be first. Then the other. After delivering them back to their own dimension, apart of course, he could return and enjoy himself. Now where was that male?

* * *

Whiteowl: Don't hurt me. To all those who emailed, here it is as promised. And as a side note school sucks.

Ann: Plus, as we are posting this we are finishing the LAST chapter so we swear it WON'T be months cough yearsish cough between updates!

W: That and the guys are threatening us with different things if we don't finish. Turns out science and magic do mix. And Parker is threatening to get another pair of stilettos.

Ann: Shudder I don't know which one we should be more afraid of...Oh, hey, for the Pretender fans, mark March 15th on your calendars. Season One is finally coming out on DVD!!!

W: Marathon at Ann's House!


	8. Traps and Happy Hunting

Authors' note: This is it, we are done. Thank you to those that been patient with us, damn college got in the way. Hope you enjoyed this little creation of ours and this is our last present to you. At least it's a nice and long chapter, right? We finally answer the infamous question: Does Parker finally just shoot them all? Though, we were not brave enough to answer the sock question. Look for Whiteowl's next story for the possible answer to that one….hopefully before 2010.

Jarod: Get on with it.

Jareth (to Whiteowl): I thought we already discussed that.

Whiteowl: inspects ceiling La….

Ann: Anywho, on with the last chapter!

"All's Fair in Love and War"

Chapter Eight: Traps and Happy Hunting

By Ann Parker and Whiteowl

Glancing behind her, Parker realized she had lost Jarod and her anger suddenly vanished. Her heart told her she should stop following the goblin and find him, but her brain told her she would only get lost further if she didn't continue to follow this creature. Besides, when she reached the castle, Jareth and Sarah would probably be there and surely Jareth would have his powers back. He could find Jarod, right? She continued to follow the little figure before her, deciding it was too late to change her mind now.

A small gust of wind caused her to wrap her arms around her waist, reminding her of Jarod's arms wrapped around her when they danced. She couldn't shake the feeling of how good his touch felt, how safe she felt in his arms, or how good his lips tasted. She shuddered involuntarily. She wasn't supposed to feel this way. She wasn't supposed to long for his hand caressing her cheek. She wasn't supposed to desperately want to find a dark place and have her way with him. "I wasn't supposed to fall in love with him," she whispered to herself and stopped walking. Crap, this was not good. Not good at all.

The goblin clearing his throat broke her train of thought causing her to look at him impatiently. "Come, this way," he said and turned another corner. Sighing, Parker continued to follow him. She'd find Jarod alright. Then she would have her way with him, once and for all.

"Tell me why it feels like we are getting farther away from the castle?" Parker demanded. The little creep in front of her had not stopped since she had started following it. Stupid, three foot, purple skinned goblin. They had left the obsidian maze and were now traveling underground. The snot had taken her down a set of stairs in a darkened tunnel. The goblins were just as sadistic as as their freaky master.

"No, getting closer. Much closer. Must keep going. Little further. Not long now." The little creature turned around and offered what Parker could only assume was supposed to be a smile. It looked more like the thing was baring its teeth, about to bite her. Strange, it gave her the sudden urge to run far far away. Suddenly, it stopped and stood up straight, holding one claw, er, hand back towards her.

"What are we there or something?" she snapped.

"Quiet human!" the thing barked. What the hell? Who did the goblin think he was, talking to her like that. She's had just about enough of him.

"You shut up and get out of my way." Parker strode past a flabbergasted monster as it vainly tried to grab her hand and make her stop.

Jarod punched the wall and screamed in frustration. What the hell was going on? How had Jareth lost his powers? How did they all end up separated like this? Nothing seemed to make any sense. Not to mention he was pretty sure he had been walking in a circle for the last hour. Leaning against a stone wall, Jarod let out a large sigh. The great pretender was actually stumped. "Who could possibly have the power to do all this?"

"That would be me." Jarod's eyes snapped open and rested on the figure before him. Straight black hair down to the person's waist contrasted nicely with his silver robes that covered everything up to his neck. The thing that startled Jarod the most was his eyes. The entire eye was a piercing black, including where the whites of a normal person's eye would be. Clearly, this creature was not human.

"Who are you?" Jarod demanded.

"I am the one sent here to take you back to finish your destiny," Demis answered. Jarod stood there, baffled. His what?

"My destiny? What are you talking about?"

"You will find out when the time is right. Now come," he motioned for Jarod to follow him.

"Why would I come with you?" Jarod asked skeptically, crossing his arms across his chest. Something told him not to trust this...thing. Swiftly, Demis walked over to Jarod and grabbed his collar.

"Because I said so," he sneered before both vanished into thin air.

The goblin froze as the familiar sound rang through the dank halls. Quickly, he searched through his short memory, trying to decide what would warrant it leaving the throne and coming here. Tghruble glanced around for a place to hide. Usuallythe catacombs were full of small holes a goblin could hide in, but it was Tghruble's luck to be in one of the smooth passages. Of course it was always his luck. His majesty was angry, he just happened to be the goblin nearest his royal booted foot. The king was bored, he happened to wonder through the throne room. Finally, the odd man had come and Tghruble had taken the opportunity to relocate to the catacombs. They were safer and much of his family was in the labyrinth anyway. All two thousand and three of them. In the middle ages someone had wished away all of the orphans in the British Isle. The "siblings" were the largest mass turning in labyrinth history. Jareth hadn't answered a call for fifty years after that one. Thousands of ne! wly formed goblins running around had made him irritable to say the least, and the cost of reconstruction had been greater than during the grand chicken coup, which failed only because of the great sneeze. Jareth had never been fond of the siblings after that, so most of them moved. Even now when any of them heard boot heels clicking they ran for cover. And with nowhere to hide Tghruble was having to goblin equivalent of a panic attack. As a last resort he wrapped his arms over his head and closed his eyes. If he couldn't see what was coming then maybe he wouldn't be seen.

Tghruble felt a great pull and suddenly found himself face to face with the thing goblins feared the most, well besides the word B-A-T-H, a very angry looking goblin king. "At last. If I didn't know better I would think you were all hiding from me," Jareth growled.

Tghruble opened his mouth several times but nothing came out. "Honestly Jareth, do you have to terrorize him like that?" The voice came from a female that the goblin hadn't noticed. The king glanced at her before slowly setting Tghruble back on the floor. Tghruble gaped at her. She dared speak to his majesty like that? He waited for her punishment, but instead the king stared at him.

"Well?" he barked, causing Tghruble to jump.

"I's, I's thought your majesty would be at the castle entertaining the guest man. He's sittin' in da throne so he must be important."

The goblin slowly backed away. The king was quiet. That was never good. He was only quiet before he threw you in the bog or yelled at you. Jareth lowered himself to one knee, almost face level with Tghruble. "Say that again."

"Dere's a man wit black clothes sittin' on de throne. He's still alive so he must be yer majesty's guest."

"Jareth what is he talking about? Please tell me you had some one with you." Sarah sounded anxious.

Before Tghruble could even realize it, Jareth grabbed his shirt again, "You will takes us to the castle now. Understand."

Tghruble nodded dumbly. This wasn't good. The king was very, very angry and as luck would have it Tghruble was near him again.

Ignoring the purple colored goblin's plea for her to stop, Parker turned the corner and saw two figures in the distance that she never thought she'd be so happy to see.

"Thank God!" she yelled, getting the attention of the others.

"Parker?" questioned a clearly stressed Sarah.

"Please tell me you guys know what is going on and how to get back to that damned castle!" she sighed. "I swear this damn thing has been trying to drag me farther away."

Sarah looked over Parker's shoulder and raised an eyebrow. "What is…that?"

"A goblin, of course."

"That is not a goblin." Tghruble moved back as Jareth swept past her and grabbed Parker's guide by the neck. King was mad and to his shock he wasn't taking it out on Trghuble. Maybe he could sneak away when they were punishing the creature. There were plenty of spots to hide in this passage. "What are you doing in my Labyrinth?" Jareth growled. "I banished hobgoblins centuries ago. Who let you back in?"

"Hobgoblin? What the hell is that?" Parker exclaimed.

"Goblins are naturally mischievous, but hobgoblins are just cruel. They're the sadists of their kind," Sarah explained.

Jareth raised an eyebrow, "And how would know that?"

"You think I didn't do research about this place after what happened?"

"Wait! Did you say sadist? I've been following a sadist for the last half hour!" Parker swiftly pulled the hobgoblin from Jareth's hand and slammed it against the tunnel wall. "Where is Jarod? And where in the hell where you trying to lead me?"

"To…to my master," the hobgoblin squeaked out.

Immediately, Jareth had him by the throat again. "And just who would that be?"

Before he could speak there was a crash from behind. Everyone whirled around to see Trghuble sprawled out on the floor. Jareth narrowed his eyes, "And where do you think you are going?"

"Yer Majesty won't be needin me with 'im to help yous. So I was goin' back ome?" Trghuble watched the bigs carefully. When they didn't move to kill him, he offered what was meant to be a trusting smile. Of course a goblin's smile means only one thing. They're lying through their pointy teeth. Course they haven't realized that the rest of the world figured that detail out a long time ago.

"How kind of you, but I am afraid we will be needing your services a little later," the King's voiced dripped with sarcasm, "So you will stay in that exact spot until then, understand." Then he turned back to the hobgoblin currently choking in his grasp. "You were saying?"

As his king and the shiny one started interrogating the purple monster, Trghuble realized he wouldn't be moving for quite some time. Just his luck, stuck, unable to move, with an irate king.

Jarod looked around him as he once again sat in the depression in front of Jareth's throne room. Except this time there were no goblins to be found. In fact, the only noise one could hear was the sound of boots hitting the floor from the pacing figure in front of him. Jarod was still trying to figure out who the hell this guy was and what his destiny had to do with it. His destiny…this guy must have something to do with the scrolls then. But why would he here anyway? Could their time in the labyrinth really impact this so called destiny so much? His train of thought was interrupted by the sound of growl from the object of his reflection.

"What the hell is taking that idiot so long getting here? This wasn't supposed to take this long…" Demis exclaimed.

"What wasn't supposed to take long and who is your idiot? I certainly hope you aren't referring to Jareth, but I am afraid you have highly miscalculated his talents then," replied Jarod, hoping to get some kind of information out of him.

"I could care less about the little goblin king. He is no threat to me without his powers and I don't intend on letting him have them back anyway," Demis answered as he slightly gestured to a large crystal that had a faint glow to it located directly next to the throne.

"Jareth's powers, you stole them and stored them in there?" Jarod questioned.

"Wow, you really are a genius aren't you?" quipped Demis. "You should fulfill your destiny quite nicely once we remove you from here."

"My destiny…to what, be a lab rat for the rest of my days?" sneered Jarod.

Demis bent down in front of Jarod and glared into his eyes. "Nice try Jarod. But as any genius would know no one can know their destiny. That might… complicate things."

"Perhaps, but this definitely will. I do not like unexpected visitors." Jareth's voice lazily drifted in from behind them. "Now that I have this back, things, as you put it, are most certainly complicated." Jareth pulled his hand from behind his back with a large crystal in it. "You can leave now." Trghuble scurried away at the dismissal. "I believe this belongs to you." A firmly planted boot projected the hobgoblin across the room to land at Demis' feet. "I am afraid he ran into a bit of trouble."

"I'm going to enjoy killing you," Demis growled at the thing at his feet, "Right after I finish with this world's pathetic excuse for a king. It was so easy to steal your powers. Only a weak ruler would allow himself to get distracted by a mortal. You should have broken her and moved on. Instead, now I get to break you."

"Really?" Jareth flipped his wrist and the crystal disappeared. "Here. Take this." Suddenly, he hurled another crystal towards Demis, who leapt out of the way.

"You missed your majesty."

"No he didn't." Demis turned and found himself eye level with a silver pistol. "Hello bastard," Parker purred. Demis noticed Jarod smiling from behind her, his eyes sparkling.

"Before she shoots you, I have a few questions I want you to answer. Starting with, exactly who are you?" Jarod questioned.

"As I told you my name is Demis and I'm here to set right the destinies this… man has upset. I did not write your futures for them to be destroyed so close to completion. Now the two of you will come with me and the Triumverant will set everything right!"

"And why should we do that?"

"Don't you want to know what your futures are? If you stay here everything you've been working for will be in vain."

"Why should we believe a word you say? You sent that sadistic creature to get me. Know what I think, it's time to say goodbye."

"Parker wait. This could be what we've been searching for," Jarod said as he walked to stand by her.

"Wise choice."

"So tell us what you know or I let her shoot you."

"And once I do, you'll come with me?"

Sarah's eyes moved back and forth from the scene in front of her to the king lounging comfortably on his throne. Demis had stolen his powers and humiliated him, yet Jareth just sat there. Something was very wrong. In fact the king wasn't even looking at Parker and Jarod, he was staring intently at something to the side of him. He was staring at a clock next to him as it began to toll thirteen. Her eyes widened, "but you promised to…"

In front of her Demis suddenly disappeared. "What the hell? Where'd he go? I knew I should have shot him first," Parker growled.

"What did you do with him Jareth?" Jarod was glaring icily at the other man.

"He annoyed me and we have business to finish. Two of you will be going home now."

"What! You said you would stop the game until you got your powers back," Parker exclaimed heatedly, whirling with a gun in her hand.

"Oh, did I? I believe my exact words that I could. I never said that I would."

"What does that mean then? Am I stuck here?" Jarod and Parker both stared incredously.

"It means you belong to me to do with as I see fit, just like any other person that gets wished away."

Sarah looked at him in shock, "Why are you doing this? I thought…"

Jareth turned towards her stonily, "I told you, I would not lose this time. Parker lost. Jarod now belongs to me. The rules dictate that two of you go home and the other stays." He lounged back in his throne and threw one leg over the arm rest.

"I'm going to shoot you." Parker raised her gun.

Jareth laughed, "We have been through that before and if you try I promise you will never see your precious lab rat again. I am however willing to compromise. If I had allowed you to win, you and Jarod would have returned to earth still on opposite sides. And now you know of my world. Theoretically, any time Jarod found himself trapped he could wish himself away and run the labyrinth for his freedom. As I said I do not like losing. But if he belongs to me then I can pull him into my world whenever I wish. Happy hunting."

"Wait. Son of a bitch! I'm never going to catch him," Parker yelled. She looked over at Jarod, remembering her thoughts before running into the others.

"Oh, I'll let you catch me…as long as I'm gone before the sweepers get there," Jarod stated with a wink. A smile crept across Parker's face as she lowered her gun. This could work out quite nicely.

"So what's the catch? If you're going to let Jarod return then why are only two of us would returning?" Sarah asked warily.

She cringed at the wolfish grin that crossed his face as he stood up, unsure whether or not to be scared or excited by the things it promised. "I told you that I would rectify the fact that you know so little about me. I let you into the labyrinth to help Parker," Jareth advanced on her as he spoke, "but I said nothing about letting you back out when the game was over. You did not really think it would be that easy did you love?"

"You do know I'm going to make your life a living hell?" She tried to glare at him but the smile on her lips wouldn't cooperate.

Jareth shot her a roguish grin, "Is that a challenge?" He slowly ran the back of his hand down her cheek.

"Always." She stepped closer and smiled sweetly, "Some one has to keep your ego in check. Now send them home before she shoots you."

Two Months Later

Parker kicked open a door to a five-star hotel room to find Jarod sitting on the edge of the bed, his arms crossed over his chest. God did he look good, even if he was angry. She noticed the open window by the bed.

"I'm assuming by your show of hostility that the gang is right behind you."

Parker nodded, "afraid so."

"I thought we agreed to meet at least fifteen minutes before they got here," he stated as he rose from the bed and crossed the room, grabbing his briefcase along the way. He stopped about an inch away from her. Boy did he smell great. She felt her breath quicken as his mouth stopped right before meeting hers. She should have known he was going to make her suffer for being late.

"Well, I guess I'll have to charge the room to your credit card," he whispered.

"Don't you always?" she challenged back. She watched as his sexy smile crept across his face.

"That's beside the point and you know it. You left with only enough time for this," he finished the small gap between them and kissed her right before vanishing.

Letting out a heavy sigh, Parker glared at the ceiling. "Thanks for nothing." Pausing for a second, she heard the footsteps get closer and ran to the window.

"Damn it!" she yelled, just as Broots, Sydney, and the others reached the room. "He got away…again," she barked as she stormed past them.

"He's getting really good at that," commented Sydney as they started to leave the room.

Smiling slightly to herself, Parker replied, "You have no idea."

THE END

Ann: Well, hope you enjoyed it! I know we did…even if it took looks about 3 years.

Whiteowl: …at least it was good! Right?

Jarod: I liked it.

Ann: pats the top of his head Of course you did, hon.

Jareth: glares at Whiteowl You post that next story and I'll kill you.

Whiteowl: Oh, get off it. cough sock boy cough

Ann: sweatdrop Um…yeah. Bye everyone!

Whiteowl: waves goodbye as she runs away


End file.
